whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
WISE Member List 1999
Last Modified: Thu 14 Jul 2005 03:29:55 AM EDT World Institute of Scientology Enterprises 1999 list; USA United States (1188) Life Extension Cntr. of P.R. Inc Leandro Paredes Pence De Leon 1651, Stop 24 San Juan, PR 00901-2003 United States (1) 787-723-2929 (1) 787-723-3343 Elvis Cabrera Productions Elvis Cabrera 900 Calle Refugio San Juan, PR 00907-4911 United States (1) 787-724-8900 (1) 787-724-8900 ace@tld.net Princess International Eddy Hernandez Pinero Ave. #262 San Juan, PR 00918 United States (1) 727-250-7893 (1) 727-753-5779 Instant Print Corporation Tony Bianco 276 Central Ave. San Juan, PR 00919 United States (1) 787-767-2182 (1) 787-766-0559 E.S.R. Emilio De San Roman PO Box 193502 San Juan, PR 00919-3502 United States (1) 787-717-3828 (1) 787-774-1351 Marcano, Ricci Ave. Amalia Paoli SE.19 7 Seccion Toa Baja, PR 00949 United States (1) 787-784-8024 Eden Manufacturing Edwin Padva PO Box 4981 Carolina, PR 00984-4981 United States (1) 787-762-2996 (1) 787-762-3960 Achiever Group John Bross 293 Turnpike Road, Ste. 613 Westborough, MA 01581-2816 United States (1) 508-616-9595 (1) 508-616-9597 j&b@achievergroup Constanza, Gerri 199 Pleasant St. Marblehead, MA 01945-2237 United States (1) 781-631-1875 Ivy Tree Wellness Center Geri Cestanza 199 Pleasant St. Marblehead, MA 01945-2237 United States (1) 781-631-1875 Dr. R. Baritz, Chiropractor Robert Baritz 145 Westchester Dr. Canton, MA 02021-2477 United States (1) 508-583-2565 (1) 508-580-2477 Great American Picture Co. Inc Anne Strickland 111 Tosla Drive Stoughton, MA 02072-1505 United States (1) 781-394-0435 (1) 781-341-1633 Bristol Studios Rick Poulin 169 Massachusetts Ave. Boston, MA 02115-3009 United States (1) 617-247-8689 (1) 617-421-9977 Voice Studio, The Jeannie Deva 169 Massachusetts Ave. Boston, MA 02115-3009 United States (1) 617-536-4553 (1) 617-536-1885 deva@thevoicestudio.com Chiropractic Clinic Care Paul Jondle 122 Maple St. Maiden, MA 02148-3818 United States (1) 781-322-3091 (1) 781-397-0186 Garrison, Ellen 564 Blue Hill Ave. Milton, MA 02186-1342 United States (1) 617-333-9610 (1) 617-333-9613 A&I International Contractor Alberto Paralle 294 Pleasant St. Watertown, MA 02472-2422 United States (1) 617-926-0800 (1) 617-926-3961 As-Tech Inc. Robert Alba 65 Ryan Dr. #F-5 Raynham, MA 02767-1974 United States (1) 508-884-8970 (1) 508-884-8961 Gait Block Warehouse Carolyn Hamm 65 Kenduskeag Ave. Bangor, ME 04401-3803 United States (1) 207-942-3525 (1) 207-942-0384 Schaetzke, Randal PO Box 628 Quechee, VT 05059-0628 United States (1) 802-296-6030 (1) 802-436-2675 randy@vermontel.com Earthship Enterprises, Inc. Andrew Ladd 557 Water Farm Rd. Chester, VT 05143-9128 United States (1) 802-875-2417 (1) 802-875-2417 alb94@aol.com Roger G. Reckis D.D.S. PC Roger Reckis 568 Parker Hill Springfield, VT 05156-9275 United States (1) 802-885-3636 Lynn-Marie Fashions, Inc. Paul Taraskewich 75 Center St. Bristol, CT 06010-4979 United States (1) 860-589-5057 (1) 860-589-5057 ptaraske@erols.com VSM Computer Consulting Services Vincent Melluno 10 Unit I Talcott Forest Rd. Farmington, CT 06032-3544 United States (1) 806-676-8859 Robert J. Carter Painting Bob Carter 20 Pendleton Rd. Granby, CT 06035-2121 United States (1) 860-653-5859 Miller-Pomroy, Martha PO Box 1997 Lakeville, CT 06039-1997 United States (1) 860-435-8096 Witt, Terry 59 Birdsview Ave. New Hartford, CT 06057-3306 United States Catzablanca Linda Dupont 2096 Silas Deane Hwy Windsor Locks, CT 06096 United States (1) 860-721-6369 (1) 860-721-9036 Generations Party Pieniadz 117 Boston Post Rd. #180 Waterford, CT 06385-2400 United States (1) 860-442-7602 Marin Environmental, Inc. Paul Marin 7 Island Dock Rd. Haddam, CT 06438-1036 United States (1) 860-345-4578 paulm@marinenv Everett-Kayser, Inc. Brad Everett 828 E. Broadway Milford, CT 06460-6215 United States (1) 203-874-0014 Auto Plus Bill Hawthorne 1103 Old Colony Rd. Wallingford, CT 06492-1708 United States (1) 203-284-0494 (1) 203-284-9393 Chelsea Company Ardelle Cowie PO Box 9344 New Haven, CT 06533-0344 United States (1) 203-776-0623 (1) 203-782-0332 Standard Education Debra & John Kayser 70 Merline Ave. Waterbury, CT 06705-2926 United States (1) 203-754-3047 Abel, Jay Alex 44 Pemberwick Rd., 1st Fl Greenwich, CT 06831-5043 United States (1) 916-446-7930 (1) 916-446-5445 Inglis Chiropractic Center Rich Inglis. 276 High Ridge Rd. Stamford, CT 06905-3037 United States (1) 203-322-6625 (1) 203-322-2119 Goodman, Adrienne 14 Forest Ave. Caldwell, NJ 07006-5208 United States (1) 973-226-9602 (1) 973-226-8106 Eickhoff Chiropractic William Eickhoff 1011 Clifton Avenue Clifton, NJ 07013-3518 United States (1) 973-470-0687 (1) 973-470-0682 drbill@carroll.com Clear Images Inc. Karin White 115 River Rd. Edgewater, NJ 07020-1009 United States (1) 201-840-7706 (1) 201-840-7709 nick@clearimages.com Exectech Consulting, Inc John Brasel 201 Passaic Ave., Ste. 107 Harrison, NJ 07029-1396 United States (1) 973-268-2200 Jones, Ivi E. 1375 Clinton Ave. Livingston, NJ 07039 United States David Weber Oil Bennett Weber 601 Industrial Rd. Carlstadt, NJ 07072-1693 United States (1) 201-438-7333 International House of Pancakes Michelle Kenny 465 N. Broad St. Elizabeth, NJ 07208-3367 United States (1) 908-351-8833 (1) 908-351-0115 J.D.K. Products Jay Kamhi 28 Leroy PI Ridgewood, NJ 07450-4313 United States (1) 201-444-5772 Mure, Dan 101 Beechwood Dr. Wayne, NJ 07470-5609 United States (1) 973-628-7479 (1) 973-628-8437 Reynolds, Michael 31 Crooks Ave., Apt. 3 Paterson, NJ 07503-1401 United States Charter Committee New York Peter Buckles 67 Summit Ave. Hackensack, NJ 07601 United States (1) 201-487-4140 (1) 201-487-1104 Clearly Platinum Peter Buckles 67 Summit Ave. Hackensack, NJ 07601-1262 United States (1) 201-487-4140 (1) 201-487-1104 Lokken, Maria 333 Sylvan Ave. Englewood Cliffs, NJ 07632-2705 United States (1) 201-541-3082 DSN Technology, Inc. Andrew Savas 580 Sylvan Ave. Englewood Cliffs, NJ 07632-3105 United States (1) 201-568-3232 (1) 201-568-3131 Simon-Sez Ltd. Steve Simon 1 Shetland Lane Palisades Park, NJ 07650-1959 United States (1) 201-945-8228 Corporate Automation, Inc. Moshe Shenny 174H Route 17N, Ste. 208 Rochelle Park, NJ 07662-4004 United States (1) 201-368-0946 (1) 201-271-1265 ONG Corp Lance Ong 771 Riverview Ave. Teaneck, NJ 07666-2268 United States (1) 201-287-1491 (1) 201-287-9198 Arthur Weiss Associates Arthur Weiss 48 Hamilton Rd. Teaneck, NJ 07666-6207 United States (1) 888-349-3725 Takacs Chiropractic Center Michele Takacs The Freedom Building 82 Route 15 Lafayette, NJ 07848-2406 United States (1) 973-383-5052 (1) 973-383-7396 Carabasi Chiropractic Center Joanne Carabasi 6E. Main St. Marlton, NJ 08053-2157 United States (1) 609-983-3373 (1) 609-268-5721 jcarabasi@aol.com Bill's Carpet Cleaning Bill Reed PO Box 534 Palmyra, NJ 08065-0534 United States (1) 609-786-0289 Vasco Chiropractic John Vasco 511 N. Black Horse Drive Runnemede, NJ 08078-1320 United States (1) 609-939-6196 (1) 609-939-9578 Scordato. Bill 20 Long Bow Drive Sewell, NJ 08080-1659 United States (1) 609-582-6861 bscordato@aol.com Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino 547 Sunset Blvd. P.O. Box 276 Cape May Point, NJ 08212-0276 United States (1) 609-884-3922 (1) 609-884-4152 abilityconsultants@jerseycape.com Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino P.O. Box 276 547 Sunset Blvd. Cape May Point, NJ 08212-0276 United States (1) 609-884-3922 (1) 609-884-4152 abilityconsultants@jerseycape.com Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino P.O. Box 276 547 Sunset Blvd. Cape May Point, NJ 08212-0276 United States (1) 609-884-3922 (1) 609-884-4152 abilityconsultants@jerseycape.com Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino P.O. Box 276 547 Sunset Blvd. Cape May Point, NJ 08212-0276 United States (1) 609-884-3922 (1) 609-884-4152 abilityconsultants@jerseycape.com. Art & Picture Store Larry McDonald 799 Brick Blvd. Brick, NJ 08723-4103 United States (1) 732-262-8898 Bart Cecere, CPA PC Bart Cecere 170 Main St. Manasquan, NJ 08736-3559 United States (1) 732-223-2171 (1) 732-223-6201 bcecere@monouth.com Jack Venturi Attorney Jack Venturi 101 Bayard St. East Brunswick, NJ 08816 United States (1) 732-247-3340 (1) 732-247-5046 Reliable Mail Service Bruce Dobin 121 Fieldcrest Ave. Edison, NJ 08837-3622 United States (1) 732-346-9779 (1) 732-346-9799 reliablemail@worldnet.att.net Margolin, Daniel Somerset Plaza, Ste. 1000a Somerset, NJ 08873-3980 United States (1) 732-828-8998 Get Organized Sande Nelson 317 10th Ave., Apt. 5 New York, NY 10001-1428 United States (1) 212-947-8393 (1) 212-244-6145 Bridge the Gap Seth Lederman 276 5th Ave., Ste. 507 New York, NY 10001-4509 United States (1) 718-575-0300 (1) 718-575-3559 Mac/Eddy Jake Lefkowitz 385 Grand St. #1-1801 New York, NY 10002-3968 United States (1) 212-732-6836 maceddy@villiagel05.com Nationwide Reporting and Convention Coverage Inc. Ungarsohn, Lori 305 Broadway Rm 408 New York, NY 10007-1127 United States (1) 212-227-7440 (1) 212-227-7524 Playback Systems Inc. Lee M. Hopp 27 W. 24th St. New York, NY 10010-3204 United States (1) 212-353-1680 Finley & Fletcher Robert Fletcher 20 W. 20th St., Ste. 801 New York, NY 10011-4213 United States (1) 212-633-2373 (1) 212-633-9865 Winter Construction Corp. Gil Winter 437 W. 16th St., 3rd Floor New York, NY 10011-5800 United States (1) 212-989-6877 (1) 212-989-4603 Craig Taylor Shirtmaker Craig Taylor 214 Sullivan St. #5d New York, NY 10012-1354 United States (1) 212-228-6591 (1) 212-228-3892 Greg Hinsdale Photography Gregory Hinsdale 51 MacDougal St. #22 New York, NY 10012-2921 United States (1) 212-244-1798 (1) 212-244-1765 O'Connell Graphics Jill O'Connell 119 Spring St. New York, NY 10012-3816 United States (1) 212-966-3176 (1) 212-966-7102 Caltech Software Search Joe Callaghan PO Box 1213 New York, NY 10028-0048 United States (1) 212-289-6282 (1) 212-876-6413 caktecg@inch.com Kodiac Software, Inc. Jack Broad 348 E. 81st St., Apt. 2b New York, NY 10028-3940 United States (1) 212-925-4929 American Caribean Travel Randy Ramos 4963 Broadway New York, NY 10034-2303 United States (1) 212-942-6339 (1) 212-942-0058 Painting Plus William Karnovsky 400 W. 43rd St., Apt. 30-S New York, NY 10036-6314 United States (1) 212-279-3668 (1) 212-868-7266 Dr. Ralph Tarantino, DMD Ralph Tarantino 441 Grandview Ave. Staten Island, NY 10303-1833 United States (1) 718-494-0037 (1) 718-494-0881 Fogarty Van Lines Dominic Sarlo 106 Mapleton Ave. Staten Island, NY 10306-6020 United States (1) 718-667-5200 (1) 718-668-2597 Cigar Aficion Raj Uchhana 253 Regis Dr. Staten Island, NY 10314-1428 United States (1) 718-761-1234 (1) 718-983-6147 Mallon, John 267 Allview Ave. Brewster, NY 10509-3405 United States (1) 914-279-9400 Mom & Sons Ca Inc. Linda Mallon 267 Allview Ave. Brewster, NY 10509-3405 United States (1) 914-279-9400 (1) 914-279-1377 Sparkle Dental PC Rohit Patel 153 Stevens Ave., Ste. 1 Mount Vernon, NY 10550-2543 United States (1) 914-668-1722 (1) 914-668-0644 Primary Targets Inc. Lily Keefer 282 E. 3rd St. #2R Mt Vernon, NY 10553-5101 United States (1) 201-547-2802 (1) 914-699-9897 Primerica Financial Services Cory Schwarzschild 390 Central Park Ave. Scarsdale, NY 10583-1017 United States (1) 718-822-1000 (1) 718-822-0891 chriscor9@aol.com Smith Ridge Veterinary Center Martin Goldstein 400 So. Salem Road South Salem, NY 10590 United States (1) 914-533-6066 (1) 914-533-6405 Norman, Hubbard and Associates James Norman 11 Holland Ave. White Plains, NY 10603-3317 United States (1) 914-997-1484 (1) 914-997-1866 Staun Snyder Inc. Jack Snyder 3 The Circle New Rochelle, NY 10801-4214 United States (1) 914-633-0593 (1) 914-633-0594 Staun Snyder, Inc. Jack & Heidi Staun-Snyder 3 The Circle New Rochelle, NY 10801-4214 United States (1) 914-633-0593 (1) 914-633-0594 Almstead Tree Company Richard Almstead 58 Beechwood Ave. New Rochelle, NY 10801-6819 United States (1) 914-576-0193 (1) 914-576-5448 Spina Chiropractic Office Dr. Jay Spina 52 Dolson Ave. Middletown, NY 10940 United States (1) 914-342-0000 (1) 914-342-2739 Open House Promotions Frank Sardella PO Box 4295 Middletown, NY 10941-8295 United States (1) 914-692-8492 (1) 914-692-8492 openhous@frontiernet.net Time For A Quick One Tom Jacoby PO Box 3742 New Hyde Park, NY 11040-0800 United States (1) 800-834-7706 (1) 516-358-1489 David Morse & Associates David Morse 99 Seaview Blvd., Ste. 312 Port Washington, NY 11050-4632 United States (1) 516-484-6666 (1) 516-484-8848 www.david&morse.com Kraman Iron Works Dick Kraman 9 Prospect Park West #8C Brooklyn, NY 11215-1741 United States (1) 212-460-8400 (1) 718-789-0576 Biomedical Center Leaner Wolf 2368 East 27th Street Brooklyn, NY 11229-5032 United States (1) 718-934-3043 (1) 718-769-0961 Dynamic Impressions Celine Pastore 43 W. Merrick Rd. Freeport, NY 11520-3709 United States (1) 516-223-4407 dynamicimp@aol.com New Millennium Capital Matt Patisso 683 Arcadian Avenue Valley Stream, NY 11580-1407 United States (1) 516-568-1400 (1) 516-568-1111 nmc2001@aol.com CFA Inc. Mary Kahrs 240 Kohr Rd. Kings Park, NY 11754-1213 United States (1) 516-360-2880 (1) 516-269-5026 Powelson, Tom 5 Rolling Hills Drive Nesconset, NY 11767-2066 United States (1) 516-724-5857 Feldman Equities Lawrence Feldman 351 Mill River Rd. Oyster Bay, NY 11771-2731 United States (1) 718-279-9524 (1) 718-279-9807 edll02@msn.com Ideal Consulting Services Inc. Lorraine Hart 2190 Jones Ave. Wantagh, NY 11793-3848 United States (1) 516-826-6725 (1) 516-785-6346 Olson Graphic Solutions Daphne Olson 2671 Route 22 Patterson, NY 12563-2223 United States (1) 914-878-2644 (1) 914-878-2655 daph@olsongraphics.com Pine Bush Eye Associates Lorraine Arbour PO Box 949 Pine Bush, NY 12566-0949 United States (1) 914-744-2003 (1) 914-744-6260 Spina Chiropractic Office James Spina 21 Mill St. Liberty, NY 12754-2026 United States (1) 914-292-8780 Natural Health Improvement Center Fred Ulan 15 W. Notre Dame St. Glens Falls, NY 12801-2815 United States (1) 518-792-5772 (1) 518-792-7310 fredulan@capital.net Rose Chiropractic, P.C. Glenda Rose 435 Ridge St. Lewiston, NY 14092-1205 United States (1) 716-754-9039 (1) 716-754-9064 Computer Solutions Unlimited Joseph Graves 2060 Niagara St. Buffalo, NY 14207-2503 United States (1) 716-873-4225 (1) 716-873-4275 National Equity Development Richard Teschner 2775 Main St. Buffalo, NY 14214-1703 United States (1) 800-729-5998 (1) 716-834-6607 Kenmore's Original Mike's Subs Robert Bolt 2862 Delaware Ave. Kenmore, NY 14217-2733 United States (1) 716-877-6000 Home Craft Don Perkins 1435 Hopkins Rd. Williamsville, NY 14221-1730 United States (1) 716-892-1416 (1) 716-481-8904 Sgroi, Joseph PO Box 556 965 Union Rd. West Seneca, NY 14224-0556 United States (1) 716-674-6700 (1) 716-674-6822 No Assembly Required, Inc Douglas Phelps PO Box 18693 Rochester, NY 14618-0693 United States (1) 716-256-1656 William L. Hoch, DMD, PC William Hoch General dental practice. 1300 Fifth Street Ext Beaver, PA 15009 United States (1) 724-774-0383 (1) 724-774-1970 Corcetti Chiropractic Rehabilitation Center Robert Corcetti 1791 Golden Mile Hwy. Monroeville, PA 15146-2011 United States (1) 724-327-5800 (1) 724-733-9857 Progressive Health Care Maurice Pisciottano 4000 Waterdam Plaza, Ste. 240 Canonsburg, PA 15317-2494 United States (1) 724-942-4444 Joseph F.Jurgevich, D.D.S. Joseph F.Jurgevich 721 North St. Berlin, PA 15530-1115 United States (1) 814-267-5353 (1) 814-267-5283 Bruce M. Wechtler, DMD Bruce Wechtler 21 N. Main St. Coopersburg, PA 18036-1525 United States (1) 610-282-4900 (1) 610-282-1665 Stoltz Brothers Dennis Dubin 725 Conshohocken State Rd. Bala Cynwyd, PA 19004-2102 United States (1) 610-667-5800 (1) 610-664-1976 Stoltz Brothers Dennis Dubin 725 Conshohocken State Rd. Bala Cynwyd, PA 19004-2102 United States (1) 610-667-5800 (1) 610-664-1976 Parsons Landscaping Co. Michael Parsons 311 E. Ridley Ave. Ridley Park, PA 19078-3123 United States (1) 610-461-4821 McCormick Chiropractic Leo McCormick 1100 W. Valley Rd. Wayne, PA 19087-1447 United States (1) 610-971-0174 (1) 610-971-9277 Butera, Ray 112 Cambra Ct. Wayne, PA 19087-5105 United States (1) 610-275-9100 (1) 610-275-9264 Rittenhouse Chiropractic Ronald Maugeri 1930 Chestnut St. Philadelphia, PA 19103-4522 United States (1) 215-563-2221 (1) 215-563-2426 Thorn Company, The Charles Thorn 2102 Spruce St. Philadelphia, PA 19103-6596 United States (1) 215-735-3448 cthorn@bee.net Le Bus Main Street Inc. David Braverman 220 Krams Ave. Philadelphia, PA 19127-1214 United States (1) 215-960-0255 (1) 215-930-0257 JMM Mechanical Systems, Inc Jay Miller PO Box 4595 5015 Lancaster Ave. Philadelphia, PA 19131-4696 United States (1) 215-879-5100 (1) 215-879-6915 DMD & Assoc., Md. Gerald Regni 937 Christian St. Philadelphia, PA 19147-3832 United States (1) 215-351-9399 (1) 215-755-4490 Brandywine Financial Services Bruce Moore PO Box 500 2 Ponds Edge Rd. Chadds Ford, PA 19317-0500 United States (1) 610-388-9600 (1) 610-388-9616 Evans, Bunny 197 Hares Hill Rd. Phoenixville, PA 19460-1927 United States Maulfair Medical Center Coleen Maulfair 403 N. Main St. Topton, PA 19562-1412 United States (1) 800-733-4065 Simon Eye Association Charles Simon 5301 Limestone Rd. Hockessin, DE 19707 United States (1) 302-239-1933 (1) 302-239-1002 Worldwide Business Link Corp. Massimiliano Spori 1013 Centre Rd. Wilmington, DE 19805-1265 United States (1) 813-466-9077 maxwbl@iol.it Victor Venturena DMD Victor Venturena 1117 N. Franklin St. Wilmington, DE 19806-4331 United States (1) 302-656-0558 (1) 302-658-5947 HBR & Assoc. Inc Rita Hedge 1522 K St. NW., Ste. 488 Washington, DC 20005-1202 United States (1) 202-842-0869 (1) 202-842-1921 James Jackson, Attorney at Law Jim Jackson 3220 N. St. NW. Ste. 150 Washington, DC 20007-2829 United States (1) 202-232-8288 (1) 202-232-9489 RSB Builders Ronald Barnes 3607 35th St. Northwest Washington, DC 20016-3115 United States (1) 202-364-4117 (1) 202-364-4117 Message Design Inc. Glenn Wahlquist 8667 Sudley Rd., Ste. 287 Manassas, VA 20110-4588 United States (1) 703-439-0377 (1) 703-368-8543 Greenberg & Jackson Stephen Tyrrell, CPA 2209 Christy PI Herndon, VA 20170-4352 United States (1) 703-709-7072 (1) 703-709-7073 NehrJork Earth Brian Cotter 3166 Kirkwell PI Herndon, VA 20171-3309 United States (1) 703-437-8770 Targeted Marketing, Inc. Dorinda & Bill Page 12306 Tigers Eye Court Reston, VA 20191-1111 United States (1) 703-758-0160 (1) 703-758-0161 Pamela Coulter Blehert, Artist Pamela Blehert 11919 Moss Point Ln Reston, VA 20194-1728 United States (1) 703-471-7907 blehert@aol.com Words & Pictures East Coast Pam Coulter Blehert 11919 Moss Point Ln. Reston, VA 20194-1728 United States (1) 703-471-7907 blehert@aol.com Calhoun Management Inc. Michael Calhoun 645 Solomon's Island Rd. Prince Frederick, MD 20678-3915 United States (1) 410-257-7106 TKA Management Ken Abramowitz 6500 Virgina Manor Rd. Beltsville, MD 20705-1254 United States (1) 301-210-1122 (1) 301-210-5956 Ziegler Dental Center Stephen Ziegler 7915 Malcome Rd. #100 Clinton, MD 20735-1732 United States (1) 301-856-1122 John J. Kirlin, Inc-SPD Grog West 1055 1st St. Rockville, MD 20850-1452 United States (1) 301-340-2898 (1) 301-340-7650 westg@jkirlin.com American Roofing Robert Negra 9015 Brookville Rd. Silver Spring, MD 20910-1819 United States (1) 202-362-4243 (1) 301-460-2298 American Roofing Robert Negra 9015 Brookville Rd. Silver Spring, MD 20910-1819 United States (1) 202-362-4243 (1) 301-460-2298 Professional Images Neil Woods 156 Ritchie Hwy Severna Park, MD 21146-1117 United States (1) 410-647-1800 (1) 410-647-6289 Carroll County Veterinary Clinic Gregory Bubelo 334 Gorsuch Rd. Westminster, MD 21157-5515 United States (1) 410-848-3100 (1) 410-840-9279 Perrin Enterprises Steven & Peggy Perrin 1002 Beaglin Park Dr. #302 Salisbury, MD 21804-3081 United States (1) 410-860-9527 (1) 410-860-9527 sjp88008@concentric.net Optometric Services Karen Cantwell 7611 Little River Turnpike St., 303W Annandale, VA 22003-2602 United States (1) 703-941-3937 (1) 703-941-3991 Charter Committee Washington D.C. Luis Colon 3975 University Drive, Ste. 200 Fairfax, VA 22030 United States (1) 703-218-1250 (1) 703-218-1259 Marcus Group Enterprises, Inc. Luis Colon 3975 University Dr., Ste. 201 Fairfax, VA 22030-2520 United States (1) 703-218-1250 (1) 703-218-1259 Layton, Greg 2950 Chichester Ln Fairfax, VA 22031-2115 United States (1) 703-204-1766 (1) 703-573-0437 glayton@ends.com Wiltsey, Kathleen 5505 Seminary Rd. #716 North Falls Church, VA 22041-3500 United States (1) 703-578-4113 (1) 703-299-9757 Kerner Management Joseph C. Kerner 6279 Kerrydale Dr. Springfield, VA 22152-2133 United States (1) 703-913-5342 (1) 703-913-5342 Kerner, Betty 6279 Kerrydale Dr. Springfield, VA 22152-2133 United States (1) 703-913-4862 (1) 703-503-2845 Slender Health Inc. Gerhard B. Schwandt 6230F Rolling Rd. Springfield, VA 22152-2326 United States (1) 703-569-7881 gbslender@bigplanet.com Connectech Ramin Beleuri 8486 G. Tyco Rd. Vienna, VA 22182-2248 United States (1) 703-761-6996 (1) 312-655-1995 Spinks / Gloor Partnership Greg Gloor 14980 Farm Creek Dr. Woodbridge, VA 22191-3550 United States (1) 703-643-1044 (1) 703-643-2711 James M. Gibb & Company James Gibb 1505 S. Stafford St. Arlington, VA 22204-4065 United States (1) 703-214-3684 (1) 703-486-8674 Rusby, Jeff 102 E. Cliff St. Alexandria, VA 22301-1939 United States (1) 800-298-6872 Business Growth Specialists Lee & Jeanne Terbush 5139 Echols Ave. Alexandria, VA 22311-1207 United States (1) 703-820-1028 (1) 703-820-6941 Healths Wellness ctr, The Karen Berg 4609 C. Pinecrest Office Park Dr. Alexandria, VA 22312-1442 United States (1) 703-354-7736 (1) 793-354-7431 businesswelnesi@aol.com Rise Dental Office Jennifer Rice 2905 Rockfish Valley Hwy Nellysford, VA 22958-2311 United States (1) 804-361-2442 (1) 804-361-1911 Friendly Gentle Dentistry Charles Martin 11201 W. Huguenot Rd. Richmond, VA 23235-3302 United States (1) 804-320-6800 (1) 804-320-1014 cmartin@jnetcomm.net Gerald Einhorn, D.D.S., Ltd. Gerald Einhorn. 109 E. Main St., Ste. 160 Norfolk, VA 23510-1613 United States (1) 757-623-0283 (1) 804-623-0339 Morris Refrigeration Roger Morris 1516 King Street Salem, VA 24153-6921 United States (1) 540-387-9145 (1) 540-375-3180 Williamston Veterinary Hospital Rick Harlow 503 N. Haughton St. Williamston, NC 27892-1905 United States (1) 252-792-2723 (1) 252-792-8369 Wilkinson Animal Hospital Jim Gill 4522 W. Wilkinson Blvd. PO Box 83 Lowell, NC 28098-0083 United States (1) 704-824-9876 (1) 704-824-5460 jbgill@compuserve.com JFK Construction Suzie Katz 7107 Reedy Creek Rd. Charlotte, NC 28215-9046 United States (1) 704-537-2381 (1) 704-568-3121 jfkconst@mindspring.com Necklace Factory, The Karl Rood 200 Shoppes on the Parkway Rd. Blowing Rock, NC 28605-9231 United States (1) 828-295-4082 (1) 828-295-4082 Santee Animal Hospital Ann Hurst 9354 Old Hwy #6 Santee, SC 29142 United States (1) 803-854-3351 (1) 803-854-3013 Focus Eye Care Centers, Inc. John Brinkley 360 Harbison Blvd. Columbia, SC 29212-2248 United States (1) 803-732-8345 (1) 803-732-2239 Palmento Custom Construction Charles Hatcheil 501 Horseshoe Circle, PO 25488 Columbia, SC 29224-5488 United States (1) 803-736-7708 (1) 803-699-0697 Thibodeau, Joseph 131 Elizabeth Dr. Murrells Inlet, SC 29576-8447 United States Dew's Hardware and Appliance Chappell Dew 411 Main St. North Myrtle Beach, SC 29582-3023 United States (1) 843-249-2331 (1) 843-249-5162 Artistic Glass of Atlanta, Inc. Bill Simpson 11515 N. Fulton Industrial Alpharetta, GA 30004-4703 United States (1) 770-992-2900 (1) 770-475-0564 studio@artisticglassusa.com Emerging Market Technologies Susan Multz 4051 Charrwood Trace Marietta, GA 30062-8500 United States (1) 770-565-6787 Dernehl, The Bob Dernehl 1220 Kincaid Rd. Marietta, GA 30066-6458 United States (1) 404-680-8213 (1) 770-425-2685 Cook Vision Therapy Center Inc David Cook 1395 S. Marietta Pkwy. SE. Bldg. 400, Ste. 102 Marietta, GA 30067-4440 United States (1) 770-419-0400 (1) 770-428-2337 Main St Veterinarians Cameron Moorehead 868 Main St. Stone Mountain, GA 30083-3621 United States (1) 770-498-4620 (1) 770-498-3366 Acworth Family Chiropractic Jim Diblasi 3330 N. Cobb Parkway, Ste. 19 Acworth, GA 30101-3999 United States (1) 770-974-2405 (1) 770-974-5207 Fashionplus Corporation Fredrick Alders 250 Spring St. NW. 5-W-123 Atlanta, GA 30303-1114 United States (1) 408-586-9099 (1) 404-586-0091 Alexander, Lee PO Box 15103 Atlanta, GA 30333-0103 United States (1) 404-265-4520 Companion Animal Hospital George Malnati 2000 Highway 29 N. Athens, GA 30601-1543 United States (1) 706-549-6043 (1) 706-548-2204 M.A.P.S. Reichard Sherwood PO Box 3271 Augusta, GA 30914-3271 United States (1) 404-721-2601 (1) 706-722-7515 Reichard, Sherwood PO Box 3271 Augusta, GA 30914-3271 United States (1) 404-721-2601 (1) 706-722-7515 Futuristic Advances Enterprises Carmen Blakley 15125 US 19 S., Ste. 505 Thomasville, GA 31792-4853 United States (1) 912-386-1332 (1) 912-377-1850 futAd_Enterprise@hotmail.com Space Age Dentistry William Hembree 1510 Willow Branch Ave. Jacksonville, FL 32205-8118 United States (1) 904-387-3535 (1) 904-389-1208 North Light Studio Curt Coenen 3304 Beach Blvd. Jacksonville, FL 32207-3806 United States (1) 904-398-3698 (1) 904-399-3698 Winfall Corporation Paul Ferry 15316 NW. 140th St. Alachua, FL 32615-8523 United States (1) 904-418-1100 (1) 904-418-1077 U.S. Soars Inc. Tom Thomas 6320 NW. 123rd Place Gainesville, FL 32653-1069 United States (1) 904-462-3760 River Oaks Animal Hospital Kent Greer 800 Miami Springs Dr. Longwood, FL 32779-2223 United States (1) 407-774-1515 (1) 407-744-0388 Todd, Karen 1615 Conway Gardens Rd. Orlando, FL 32806-3489 United States (1) 407-896-9117 (1) 407-896-9117 karentodd@mcione.com Hall Brothers Inc Jeannine Hall 7611 S. Orange Blossom Tr. Orlando, FL 32809-6903 United States (1) 407-425-8908 (1) 407-841-6009 jeanninemarie@worldnet.net.att.net Magna Computer Corporation James Forte 4545 36th St. #200 Orlando, FL 32811-6527 United States (1) 407-240-2566 (1) 407-240-4507 Brevard Podiatry Group, Inc David Vinarub 1205 N. Courtenay Pkwy. Merritt Island, FL 32953-4536 United States (1) 407-452-5133 (1) 407-452-4388 Jacobsen, Christian 1967 NE. 53rd Court Pompano Beach, FL 33064-5685 United States Tidy Team John Voorhies 1515 NE. 28th Ct. Pompano Beach, FL 33064-6823 United States (1) 954-782-1506 (1) 954-782-0952 Phone Works Inc. Daniel Carmona 8711 Shadow Wood Blvd. Pompano Beach, FL 33071-6743 United States (1) 954-340-5200 (1) 954-345-8818 Antonio Otero, D.D.S., PA Antonio Otero 780 NW. 42 Ave., Ste. 527 Miami, FL 33126-5538 United States (1) 305-442-8866 Vespi, Norman 23 Phoenetia Ave., Apt. 1 Miami, FL 33134-3420 United States (1) 305-446-9346 Weiss Communication Consultants David Weiss 2520 SW. 22 Street #148 Miami, FL 33145-3438 United States (1) 305-443-5923 Nobbe Chiropractic Dennis Nobbe 8303 S. W. 40th Street Miami, FL 33155-3311 United States (1) 305-227-1225 (1) 305-220-8452 Aero Excel International Corp. Belinda Pardillo 7867-7869 NW. 52 Street Miami, FL 33166-4738 United States (1) 305-594-8955 (1) 305-594-2137 bpardillo@aol.com Broward Chiropractic Center, Inc. Ronald Drucker 3194 W. Commercial Blvd. Fort Lauderdale, FL 33309-3450 United States (1) 954-486-1923 (1) 954-486-1933 Speedy Concrete Cutting Inc. Donald Minnick 2579 NW. 19th Street Fort Lauderdale, FL 33311-3406 United States (1) 954-730-7200 (1) 954-730-9668 Valentine Chiropractic Center Jim Valentine 10046 W. Oakland Park Blvd. Fort Lauderdale, FL 33351-6960 United States (1) 954-749-8033 (1) 954-749-8589 Murphy, Kevin PO Box 342 Palm Beach, FL 33480-0342 United States (1) 561-820-2316 Process Focus Software, Inc. Michael Simmons 555 Lucerne Ave. Tampa, FL 33606-4031 United States (1) 813-254-8663 Law Office of M.R. Weiner Mark Weiner 1411 N. Westshore Blvd. #10 Tampa, FL 33607-4515 United States (1) 813-286-2300 (1) 813-286-1900 Friedman, Aharon 2701 N. Rocky Point Dr., Ste. 650 Tampa, FL 33607-5999 United States (1) 813-288-7388 (1) 813-288-7389 Theta Information Systems Jennifer Simmons 4923 Bayshore Blvd. Tampa, FL 33611-3802 United States (1) 813-902-0402 jsimmons@thetainfo.com Anderson & Anderson CPAs Marlin Anderson 2708 N. Dundee Tampa, FL 33629-7603 United States (1) 813-832-4705 (1) 813-832-5553 Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 Hambly, Mike 912 Drew St., Ste. 103 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States Jaye, Barry 1006 Pinebrook Dr. Clearwater, FL 33755 United States Jefferson Management Corp. Jeff Lee 512 Cleveland St. #148 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-298-8461 Ray Cassano Enterprises Ray Cassano 639 Cleveland St. #310 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-449-1995 (1) 727-445-9100 raycassano@aol.com Sunbelt Software Distribution Stu Sjouwerman 4101 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 230 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-586-6363 (1) 727-586-6262 stus@pssi.com Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-584-1414 st.troix@troycousa.com Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-584-1414 st.troix@troycousa.com Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-584-1414 st.troix@troycousa.com Warner Sisters Productions Cass Warner 512 Cleveland St. #214 Clearwater, FL 33755 United States (1) 626-308-8422 (1) 727-443-5510 warnersister@earthlink.net Losito, Angle 1714 N. Osceola Apt. W. Clearwater, FL 33755-1721 United States (1) 727-692-4534 Distribution Video & Audio Ben Kugler 1610 N. Myrtle Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-2549 United States (1) 727-447-4147 (1) 727-441-3069 Chevrot, Henriette 900 N. Osceola Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-3038 United States Bennett & Associates Jason Bennett 1101 N. Betty Lane Clearwater, FL 33755-3304 United States (1) 727-446-0052 (1) 727-446-0052 Health Freedom Resources Ron Radstrom 1533 Long St. Clearwater, FL 33755-3528 United States (1) 727-443-7111 (1) 727-442-4139 JDC Consulting & Management Jim Newman 1713 Long Street Clearwater, FL 33755-3634 United States Henderson, Elizabeth 300 N. Osceola Ave., Apt. 3d Clearwater, FL 33755-3919 United States Fischler, Ido 500 N. Ocseola Ave. Apartment #208 Clearwater, FL 33755-3935 United States Competence Software Inc. Lawrence Byrnes 500 N. Osceola Ave., Unit 602 Clearwater, FL 33755-3939 United States (1) 727-298-0341 Custom Bridal Fashions Dikla Godesh 500 Osceola Ave. C/O Charny Josi, Apt. 710 Clearwater, FL 33755-3947 United States (1) 727-441-9732 A Touch of Class Florist Linda Houghten 431 Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-442-8220 Health and Wealth Enterprises Darlene Schneider 411 Cleveland St. #131 Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States One Stoppe Shoppe Paris Morfopoulos 411 Cleveland Street Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-449-1674 (1) 727-449-0888 Page, Greg 433 Cleveland St., Ste.104 Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-455-8581 Personal Consulting Services Jo Ganz 411 Cleveland St., Ste. 126 Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-584-3932 happinessent@earthlink.net Sunglass Discounters, Inc Geni Smouse 433 Cleveland St. #130 Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-442-0237 (1) 812-443-7244 Sunglass Discounters, Inc. Gary Arnott 433 Cleveland St., Ste. 130 Clearwater, FL 33755-4004 United States (1) 727-585-9233 (1) 727-443-7244 Beauty Marks Temporary Tattoos Vicki Gailzaid 525 Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4007 United States (1) 727-447-4366 (1) 727-447-3712 Beauty Marks Temporary Tattoos Vicki Gailzaid 525 Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4007 United States (1) 727-447-4366 (1) 727-447-3712 Cafe Bistro Coffee Shop, Inc Emanuel Beauregard 503 Cleveland St. #101 Clearwater, FL 33755-4007 United States (1) 727-461-7977 Food Cart Systems, Inc. Paul F. Gibson 533 Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4007 United States (1) 727-449-8700 (1) 727-449-1881 pgibson2@tampabay. rr.com Nutrilife Inc Joe Pereira 503 Cleveland St., Ste. 120 C Clearwater, FL 33755-4007 United States Abbott Blackstone Company Kurt Paine 512 Cleveland St. #187 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States (1) 727-461-5626 (1) 727-461-5726 560-8555@mcimail.com Accurate Observations Clark Seabloom 512 Gleveland St. #272 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States (1) 727-723-8307 Bauer Enterprises Sheldon Bauer 512 Cleveland St., Ste. 103 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States (1) 727-669-4416 (1) 727-669-4416 Big Steve Inc. Steve Blom 512 Cleveland St #146 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States Durthaler, Mike 512 Cleveland St. #167 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States Infinity2 Distribution, Inc. Debbie Marsh 512 Cleveland St. #193 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States (1) 727-447-8744 Reseda Corp., The Richard & Judy Weigand 512 Cleveland St. #204 Clearwater, FL 33755-4008 United States (1) 727-461-7992 (1) 727-461-3019 judweigand@aol.com Lit Adams J.D. 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 100 Clearwater, FL 33755-4009 United States (1) 727-461-4444 (1) 727-461-6205 lizadams@kimp.com Nutrina Co., Inc. Jorge Flores 519 Cleveland St. #101 Clearwater, FL 33755-4009 United States (1) 727-446-0195 nutrina@ixi.netcom.rom People Link, Inc., The Janice Batey 519 Cleveland St., Ste.100 Clearwater, FL 33755-4009 United States (1) 727-447-7111 Dr. Susan D. Player DC PA Susan Player 519 Cleveland Street, Ste. 211 Clearwater, FL 33755-4010 United States (1) 727-449-0121 (1) 727-449-8715 susan@drplayer.com Report Masters, Inc. Ronald Savelo 519 Cleveland St., Rm 204 Clearwater, FL 33755-4010 United States (1) 727-293-8113 (1) 727-298-8211 reportmaster@urgentmaiI.com Visual Edge Studios, Inc. Jim Zwers 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 207A Clearwater, FL 33755-4010 United States (1) 727-441-1823 Botanica Day SPA Amy Lidman 123 N. Ft. Harrison Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4020 United States Laser Connection, Inc. Claudio Coppoli 121 N. Ft. Harrison Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4020 United States (1) 727-447-2515 (1) 727-447-2514 coppoli@sprynet.com Event Management Marsha Friedman 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 205 Clearwater, FL 33755-4052 United States (1) 727-443-7115 (1) 767-443-0835 emsmarsha@aol.com Freedom Title Agency, Inc. Jan Knapmeyer 635 Cleveland Street Clearwater, FL 33755-4104 United States (1) 727-447-7772 HYPE Brendan Haggerty 635 Cleveland St., Ste. A Clearwater, FL 33755-4104 United States (1) 727-446-2854 (1) 727-447-2708 hype@intnet.net HYPE Brendan Haggerty 635 Cleveland, Ste. A Clearwater, FL 33755-4104 United States (1) 727-446-2854 (1) 727-447-2708 hype@intnet.net Robert Schoeller Portraits Robert Schoeller 632 Drew Street Clearwater, FL 33755-4108 United States (1) 727-441-3071 Lifeworks Wellness Center Uri Minkoff 129 Garden Avenue Clearwater, FL 33755-4119 United States Perfectly Balanced Books Kathleen E. Lettau 133 Garden Avenue North Clearwater, FL 33755-4119 United States (1) 727-445-9707 (1) 727-445-9606 pbb@mail.usld.net Networking Dynamics Corp. Daniel Kingsbury 101 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 220 Clearwater, FL 33755-4197 United States (1) 727-446-4511 ARC Music Inc. Horst Tubbesing 131 N. Garden Ave. #105 Clearwater, FL 33755-4198 United States (1) 727-447-3755 (1) 727-447-3820 arcmerica@pop3.ij.net Family Life Chiropractic Rick Argall 131 Garden Ave. N., Ste. 100 Clearwater, FL 33755-4198 United States (1) 727-447-4647 (1) 727-443-3195 Home Health Works David & Uri Minkoff 131 N. Garden Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4198 United States (1) 727-442-5612 (1) 727-447-7746 Home Health Care Lee Britt 302 1/2 Vine Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4452 United States Clearwater Academy International Chipman, Pam 801 Drew Street Clearwater, FL 33755-4517 United States (1) 727-446-1722 (1) 727-446-1722 Fabrix U.S.A. Jean Claude Smadja 912 Drew Street #103 Clearwater, FL 33755-4523 United States Bschorr, Hans 212 Jefferson Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4718 United States (1) 727-441-1102 (1) 727-461-5264 Naturescapes Publishing, Inc. John Grout 119 North Missouri Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-4832 United States (1) 727-461-0333 (1) 727-442-9674 nature@btitelecom.net Greenwood, Derek 1178 NE. Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4836 United States David Singer Enterprises, Inc. David Singer 1130 Cleveland Street, Ste. 210 Clearwater, FL 33755-4843 United States (1) 727-449-1353 (1) 727-443-7008 AMC Publishing, Inc. Bennetta Slaughter 1255 Cleveland St. Clearwater, FL 33755-4910 United States (1) 800-933-9449 (1) 727-446-1978 Ryan, Kate 1459 Jacaranda Circle South Clearwater, FL 33755-5029 United States (1) 727-443-0698 Sotomayor- Wilson Idelis Sotomayor-Wilson 709 Richards Avenue Clearwater, FL 33755-5438 United States (1) 727-442-5033 idelis@idelis.com Kingsley, Carol 1524 Smallwood Cir. Clearwater, FL 33755-5449 United States (1) 727-442-3922 Home, James Thomas 221 Orangewood Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-5739 United States (1) 813-829-2638 hornejt2@gte.net Peter, Jurg 1601 Drew Street Clearwater, FL 33755-6106 United States (1) 727-441-4735 Clearwater Art & Frame Fernando Acevedo 205 S. Highland Ave. Clearwater, FL 33755-6322 United States (1) 727-432-2144 (1) 727-441-3574 Bio - Informatics, Inc. Brian Burke 0300 S. Duncan Ave., Ste. 290 Clearwater, FL 33755-6455 United States (1) 727-442-6350 (1) 727-784-1663 bkburke@bio-informatics.com Bulldog Capital Management Ivy Kimmich 33 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 750 Clearwater, FL 33755-6602 United States (1) 727-298-5430 (1) 727-298-5410 bulldogcap@earthlink.net Art Galleries Art Lover's Gallery Paul Missonis 625 Missouri Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756 United States (1) 727-447-4261 (1) 727-445-9716 Charter Committee Clearwater Graham Payne 1227 Turner Street, Ste. E Clearwater, FL 33756 United States (1) 727-446-2544 (1) 727-443-4937 Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. Clearwater, FL 33756 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@internet.net Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. Clearwater, FL 33756 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@internet.net Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. Clearwater, FL 33756 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@internet.net Distribution Video & Audio Gene Gross 1806 S. Highland Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-1762 United States (1) 727-585-9908 Happy Paws - Clearwater Bart Dobin 1356 S. Ft. Harrison Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-3343 United States (1) 727-449-8568 Industrial Web Machine Phillipe Chavanne 1235 S. Myrtle Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-3469 United States (1) 727-443-1710 (1) 727-443-1624 phil2@tampebay.rr.com Jim Fahs Services Jim Fahs 1343 Young Avenue Clearwater, FL 33756-3553 United States (1) 727-443-1767 Affinity Holistic Clinic John Fudens 1171 Lakeview Road Clearwater, FL 33756-3586 United States (1) 727-446-3603 Booher, Theresa 1755 Gracelyn Drive Clearwater, FL 33756-3615 United States Johnson-Booher James Johnson 1755 Gracelyn Dr. Clearwater, FL 33756-3615 United States (1) 727-445-1081 Parker, Mark Alan 313 Lotus Path Clearwater, FL 33756-3829 United States Rockwell Portraits Gerry Chromoy 313 Lotus Path Clearwater, FL 33756-3829 United States rockwellj@earthlink.net Kule, Ron 420 Lotus Path Clearwater, FL 33756-3832 United States (1) 727-447-2826 Feshbach Brothers Kathy Feshbach 310 Druid Road West Clearwater, FL 33756-3860 United States (1) 727-446-9135 kmfgte.net Glickman, Peter 911 Lotus Path Clearwater, FL 33756-4027 United States Beck, Leslie 1100 Druid Rd., E. 602 Clearwater, FL 33756-4126 United States Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 stand123@aol.com Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 standl 23@aol.com Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 standl23@aol.com Moufarrej, Lina 100 Pierce Street Ph 9 Clearwater, FL 33756-5166 United States (1) 727-443-4481 Ketch Investments Whitney Robinson 609 Bay Avenue Clearwater, FL 33756-5216 United States Kramer, Kenneth 15 Turner St. #1 Clearwater, FL 33756-5236 United States Gilbert Chiropractic Clinic Ren Gilbert 627 Franklin St. Clearwater, FL 33756-5413 United States (1) 727-445-1050 Cornoyer Construction Pierre Cornoyer 1135 Pierce St. Clearwater, FL 33756-5723 United States (1) 727-449-9876 (1) 727-467-9494 Honka Automotive Pookie Honka 902 Park St. Clearwater, FL 33756-5754 United States (1) 727-446-0596 Special Products Engineering Dong Gammette 207 S. Lincoln Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-5821 United States (1) 727-447-2771 Hubbard College of Administration of Clearwater 1221 Rogers St., Ste. A Clearwater, FL 33756-5900 United States (1) 727-446-7396 (1) 727-446-0236 Certified Mortgage Services Bob Hinson 1250 Rogers St., Ste. E. Clearwater, FL 33756-5927 United States (1) 727-447-3405 (1) 727-447-3705 Gemstar Realty, Inc. Jim Nelson 1266 Rogers St., Ste. G Clearwater, FL 33756-5958 United States (1) 727-441-9400 (1) 727-461-4522 New Slant Management Faadiel Rehman 1248 Rogers St., Ste. J Clearwater, FL 33756-5958 United States (1) 727-449-8596 Epoch Consultants Klaus Hilgers 1220 Turner St., Ste. F Clearwater, FL 33756-5987 United States (1) 727-449-0931 Valko and Associates Ruth Valko-Burness 1226 Turner St., Ste. C Clearwater, FL 33756-5989 United States (1) 727-446-4161 (1) 727-441-1549 Steinman-Champagne, Inc. Kaye Champagne 1436 Jasmine Way Clearwater, FL 33756-6100 United States (1) 727-446-2432 (1) 727-446-2372 Dale Terndrup Services Dale Terndrup 1568 Turner St. Clearwater, FL 33756-6126 United States (1) 727-449-0350 (1) 727-447-4888 Advanced Logics, Inc Jay Johnson 555 S. Duncan Ave. Clearwater, FL 33756-6255 United States BE Corp. Jean Brasel 1243 S. Greenwood Ave. #304-B Clearwater, FL 33756-9116 United States (1) 727-441-4070 (1) 727-445-1696 Executive Power Systems Richard Byrd PO Box 2772 Clearwater, FL 33757 United States (1) 727-461-7992 (1) 722-461-0520 Louw's Management Virginia Louw PO Box 29 Clearwater, FL 33757-0029 United States (1) 727-441-8953 (1) 727-441-4742 Emits Marketing Research Betsy Cramb PO Box 156 Clearwater, FL 33757-0156 United States (1) 727-449-1219 (1) 727-441-3282 71141.3146@compuserve.com Emits Marketing Research Betsy Cramb PO Box 156 Clearwater, FL 33757-0156 United States (1) 727-449-1219 (1) 727-441-3282 71141.3146@compuserve.com Sweet Wheat Inc. Kim Bright Cassano PO Box 187 Clearwater, FL 33757-0187 United States (1) 727-462-0109 (1) 727-462-5454 www.sweetwheat.com Strickland, Ronald PO Box 231 Clearwater, FL 33757-0231 United States (1) 727-449-1674 Ellenberg, Jason PO Box 300 Clearwater, FL 33757-0300 United States (1) 727-298-5421 (1) 727-298-5410 Tomzcak, Kristin PO Box 300 Clearwater, FL 33757-0300 United States Standard Organizing Solutions Dwight Matheny PO Box 396 Clearwater, FL 33757-0396 United States (1) 727-461-9612 Anspach, Laurie PO Box 814 Clearwater, FL 33757-0814 United States (1) 727-441-9732 (1) 727-446-4558 Weaver, Wayne PO Box 929 Clearwater, FL 33757-0929 United States (1) 713-658-0080 Kirkland, Duane PO Box 1064 Clearwater, FL 33757-1064 United States (1) 727-443-1443 Biotrophic Nutrients Corp Dr. Betsy F. Meshbesher PO Box 1208 Clearwater, FL 33757-1208 United States Creative Comm & Designs, Inc. Sally Heath PO Box 1264 Clearwater, FL 33757-1264 United States (1) 727-461-1629 (1) 727-461-1629 creativecomm@intnet.net Permanent Solutions, Inc. Peaches Pook PO Box 1983 Clearwater, FL 33757-1983 United States Environment Building Product William LoBus PO Box 2078 Clearwater, FL 33757-2078 United States Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo PO Box 2196 Clearwater, FL 33757-2196 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-443-6092 Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo PO Box 2196 Clearwater, FL 33757-2196 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-443-6092 Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo PO Box 2196 Clearwater, FL 33757-2196 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-443-6092 Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo PO Box 2196 Clearwater, FL 33757-2196 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-443-6092 bicom@concentric.net Dr. J. D. Decuypere Jeanne Decuypere PO Box 2376 Clearwater, FL 33757-2376 United States (1) 727-449-8080 (1) 727-442-8871 All Micro Inc Mike Kaplan PO Box 2857 Clearwater, FL 33757-2857 United States (1) 727-443-7283 Payne, Buckles & Nelson Graham Payne P. O. Box 10077 1221 Rogers St., Ste. C Clearwater, FL 33757-8077 United States (1) 727-443-4937 DeVoe, Chuck PO Box 10598 Clearwater, FL 33757-8598 United States Prosperity Publications Inc. Mark Shreffler PO Box 6525 Clearwater, FL 33758 United States (1) 727-524-1600 Buddingh, Jacqueline A. PO Box 5767 Clearwater, FL 33758-5767 United States Wiley, Larry 2625 Sr 590., Ste. 2414 Clearwater, FL 33759-2223 United States (1) 213-666-3082 (1) 213-666-3082 wiley@relaypoint.com E&I Support Services Inc. Kenneth Roush 2907 State Road 590, Ste. 9 Clearwater, FL 33759-2505 United States (1) 727-726-1846 Pinkus Productions, Inc. Mishael Pinkus 2618 W. Grand Reserve Circle Unit 618 Clearwater, FL 33759-3980 United States (1) 727-712-3301 Controlled Release Tech. Lynn Burkhart 13161 56th Court, Ste. 205 Clearwater, FL 33760-4027 United States (1) 727-572-7119 (1) 727-573-5344 2M Group, Inc., The Denise McGahee 28163 US Hwy 19 N., Ste.202 Clearwater, FL 33761-2696 United States (1) 727-726-4633 Global Evaluators, Inc. Joel Anderson 2519 McMullen Booth Rd. Ste. #510-313 Clearwater, FL 33761-4173 United States (1) 941-928-9298 Exectech Jim Emmick 13555 Automobile Blvd. #140 Clearwater, FL 33762-3837 United States (1) 727-573-0094 (1) 727-573-0108 Art Headquarters Jon Supac 11885 44th Street Clearwater, FL 33762-5106 United States Snow International Scott Snow 3330 Fisher Road Clearwater, FL 33763-0905 United States Phillips, Diane 1653 Brave Drive Clearwater, FL 33764-6424 United States (1) 727-530-3902 Renewlife Formulas William Lorentzen 1664 Sharon Way Clearwater, FL 33764-6542 United States (1) 727-533-4839 (1) 727-524-7574 bloventzen@aol.com Glickman, Marlene 2251 Wollowbrook Drive Clearwater, FL 33764-6744 United States (1) 727-442-8344 Guignon, Robert 1818-0 Sunset Point Rd. Clearwater, FL 33765-1039 United States (1) 727-443-0338 Sharp Ventures, Inc. Ed Sharp 1852 Elmhurst Dr. Clearwater, FL 33765-1411 United States (1) 727-669-0655 Mogensen, Eva J. 1830 McCauley Rd. Clearwater, FL 33765-1511 United States Look Good, Feel Good Maria Rosa Prieto 2321 Stagrun Blvd. Clearwater, FL 33765-1737 United States (1) 727-462-5458 (1) 727-726-7282 Sunny Days Marketing Janet Platinsky 2495 Stag Run Blvd. Clearwater, FL 33765-1835 United States Kleids Enterprises Monroe Kleiderman 22075 US Hwy 19 N. Clearwater, FL 33765-2364 United States Little, Dennis 217 Kerry Dr. Clearwater, FL 33765-2512 United States (1) 727-447-3405 (1) 727-447-3705 VMM Enterprises, Inc. Victoria Morton 172 N. Belcher Rd. Clearwater, FL 33765-3209 United States (1) 727-298-0808 Vanguard Management Systems Mark De Eulio 304 S. Belcher Rd., Ste. B Clearwater, FL 33765-3908 United States (1) 727-443-6808 Franklin, Phyllis 984 Eldorado Ave. Clearwater, FL 33767-1021 United States (1) 727-461-7028 Agami, Elias 625 Island Way Clearwater, FL 33767-1904 United States II Fornaio Maria Giovanna Ponchietta 483 Mandalay Ave. Clearwater, FL 33767-2008 United States (1) 727-442-7721 Lopez De Azua, Renan 205 Dolphin Pt. #4 Clearwater, FL 33767-2105 United States (1) 727-445-9441 Donald M. Fox, D.D.S., MS. Donald Fox 218 Skiff Pt. Clearwater, FL 33767-2155 United States Lustgarten, Clara 121 Island Way #334 Clearwater, FL 33767-2225 United States (1) 727-443-6244 clamor08@aol.com Beinhofer, Hans 319 Midway Island Clearwater, FL 33767-2318 United States (1) 727-461-1140 Meyer and Associates Warren Meyer 240 Windward Passage #801 Clearwater, FL 33767-2325 United States (1) 727-442-5888 (1) 727-447-4867 Gulf Coast Packaging, Inc. Jeff Pontius PO Box 3336 Clearwater, FL 33767-8336 United States Thetaworks W. William Winokur PO Box 3939 Clearwater, FL 33767-8939 United States (1) 212-832-9039 Venegas, Diana 2840 W. Bay Dr. #225 Belleair Bluffs, FL 33770-2620 United States (1) 727-443-7008 (1) 727-442-4616 Divenuti, Bob 3112 Roberta St. Largo, FL 33771-1354 United States (1) 727-442-7774 (1) 727-442-8344 bob.divenuti@axioment.com Carey, Mike 11624 94th St. Largo, FL 33773-4609 United States (1) 727-393-0345 (1) 727-393-3539 clearmc@oasistech.com Clouden, Patrick 11596 94th St. N. Largo, FL 33773-4637 United States Common Sense Publications Jim Burghorn 12410 Chickasaw Trail Largo, FL 33774-2827 United States (1) 727-593-5393 (1) 727-596-2629 Common Sense Publications Jim Burghorn 12410 Chickasaw Trail Largo, FL 33774-2827 United States (1) 727-593-5393 (1) 727-596-2629 Allied Business Service Stan Albro PO Box 1564 Largo, FL 33779-1564 United States Expand Enterprises James Justice 316 10th Ave. Indian Rocks Beach, FL 33785-2871 United States (1) 727-596-6474 (1) 727-595-3021 Cat Hospital of Ft, Myers Donna Shannon 1356 Jamaica Dr. Sanibel, FL 33957-2608 United States (1) 941-472-8694 (1) 941-432-0075 Artistic Health David Sundeen 2260 Moss Oak Drive Sarasota, FL 34231 United States (1) 941-953-2320 TIC Diversified, Inc. Thurston Lamberson 1928 Limbus Ave. East Sarasota, FL 34243-3900 United States (1) 941-756-8045 (1) 941-755-7840 Cambridge Business Seminars Kevin Tighe 50 S. Belcher Rd., Ste. 121 Clearwater, FL 34625 United States (1) 727-449-8611 Guignon, Peggy 505 Hillsborough St. Palm Harbor, FL 34683-1630 United States Creative Edge Design, Inc. Dina Guergawi 2189 Fox Chase Blvd. Palm Harbor, FL 34683-2300 United States (1) 727-786-4305 (1) 727-781-2303 Piro Chiropractic Lars Letonoff 971b Virginia Ave. Palm Harbor, FL 34683-5235 United States TWP Enterprises Gary Danko 2235 Adam Ct. Palm Harbor, FL 34683-5802 United States Dental Centers of Florida Charlie Siauciunas 33010 US 19 N. Palm Harbor, FL 34684-3122 United States (1) 727-784-5541 Realty Executives David Lloyd Kerr 31560 US Highway 19 N. Palm Harbor, FL 34684-3723 United States (1) 727-785-9400 (1) 727-784-1292 realtyexecs@kcii.com Benjamin, Frank & Vicki 735 1st Ct. Palm Harbor, FL 34684-3805 United States (1) 727-789-2289 Sunglass Stop International John Bolster 2232 Toniwood Lane Palm Harbor, FL 34685-2225 United States (1) 727-772-0504 Gold Coast Promotions Bob Metzler PO Box 221 Tarpon Springs, FL 34689-2221 United States (1) 727-785-0919 (1) 727-789-1954 Messick, Tom 1819 Cross Creek Way E. Dunedin, FL 34698-2444 United States (1) 727-771-8770 (1) 727-771-8769 tmab@aol.com Development Corp Bill & Gretchen Lazarony 646 Wood St. Dunedin, FL 34698-7133 United States (1) 727-734-7455 Wise Communications Kari Wise 616 Parsons Terrace Dunedin, FL 34698-7342 United States (1) 727-734-1434 Betterly, Laura 717 Weathersfield Dr. Dunedin, FL 34698-7437 United States (1) 727-447-2037 (1) 727-468-2037 M.E.G. Enterprises Eliahu Goldenberg 1061 Foxhollow Run Dunedin, FL 34698-8274 United States (1) 727-734-5307 (1) 727-734-5307 Houy and Associates Kenneth Houy 330 Promenade Dr., Apt. 101 Dunedin, FL 34698-8349 United States (1) 727-799-2829 (1) 727-733-2190 Mark A. Barber, D.D.S. Mark Barber 1161 Port Saint Lucie Blvd. Port Saint Lucie, FL 34952-5332 United States (1) 561-336-2300 David Cottle Consulting David Cottle 2440 SE. Federal Hwy Stuart, FL 34994-4531 United States (1) 561-781-4222 (1) 305-947-9305 7451 4.2656@compuserve.com Active Advertising, Inc. Rick Turman PO Box 905 Birmingham, AL 35201-0905 United States (1) 205-323-8550 Andrew J. Carter, D.D.S., PC Andy Carter 206 Executive Park Dr. Dothan, AL 36303-2148 United States (1) 334-792-5124 (1) 334-793-2049 Restorative & Family Dentistry Lee Parrish 99 White Bridge Rd., Ste. 204 Nashville, TN 37205-1450 United States (1) 615-356-4600 (1) 615-356-9442 Alan C. Stein Dentistry Alan Stein 6626 Lee Highway Chattanooga, TN 37421-2421 United States (1) 423-855-1400 Magic Carpets Steve Hobbs 3900 Crosby Drive Lexington, KY 40515-1811 United States (1) 606-273-1506 Charter Committee Columbus Mike Chan 1050 N. Fourth St. Columbus, OH 43201 United States (1) 614-299-5522 Durable Slate Company, The Mike Chan 1050 N. 4th St. Columbus, OH 43201-3630 United States (1) 614-299-5522 (1) 614-299-7100 PDF Group LIC, The Frank Dean 1601 W. 5th Ave., Ste. 244 Columbus, OH 43212-2310 United States Dana Danhoff D.D.S. & Associates Dana Danhoff 3674 N. High St. Columbus, OH 43214-3538 United States (1) 614-263-4040 (1) 614-263-8810 danhoffdds@worldnet.att.net Wihl's Auto Service Karl Wihl 52 S. Washington Av. Columbus, OH 43215-3912 United States (1) 614-228-4916 (1) 614-358-1599 College Plus Program Bryan Stallings 2021 E. Dublin-Granville Rd., Ste. 254b Columbus, OH 43229-3568 United States (1) 614-842-6055 (1) 614-842-6055 Willis Aviation, Inc. Richard Willis 2127 Triad Court Columbus, OH 43235-8304 United States (1) 614-459-1345 (1) 614-459-3511 rewfly@aol.com Willis Aviation, Inc. Richard Willis 2127 Triad Court Columbus, OH 43235-8304 United States (1) 614-459-1345 (1) 614-459-3511 rewfly@aol.com Charter Committee Michigan Bruce Atkinson 6920 Spring Valley, Ste. 101 Holland, OH 43528 United States (1) 419-866-5675 Bruce G. Atkinson, D.D.S., MS Bruce G. Atkinson 6920 Spring Valley Dr., Ste. 101 Holland, OH 43528-9675 United States (1) 419-866-5675 (1) 419-866-5616 Peter Smilovits D.D.S. & Assoc Inc. Peter Smilovits 24400 Chagrin Blvd., Ste. 103 Cleveland, OH 44122-5632 United States (1) 216-464-9696 (1) 216-464-3659 John T. Waldron Jr. D.D.S. John Waldron 5936 Strumph Road, Apt. 405 Cleveland, OH 44130-1760 United States (1) 330-273-5077 (1) 440-843-7226 Robotic Parking Gerhard Haag 280 Walnut St. Leetonia, OH 44431-1048 United States (1) 330-427-6233 Emanuel Schlabach D.C. Emanuel Schlabach 5793 Hoy Rd. Wooster, OH 44691-9432 United States (1) 330-893-2778 (1) 330-893-3413 doles@aol.com Paul Rodeghero D.D.S. Paul Rodeghero 3300 Shawhan Rd. Morrow, OH 45152-9557 United States (1) 513-932-2441 (1) 513-932-6957 Shelby Chiropractic Scott Shelby 51070 Crookshank Rd. Cincinnati, OH 45238 United States (1) 513-451-0051 (1) 513-451-0083 Measurable Solutions Shaun Kirk 8772 Tanagerwoods Dr. Cincinnati, OH 45249-3538 United States (1) 513-489-4866 (1) 513-489-4865 Troy Animal Hosp/Bird Clinic Lonnie Davis 34 South Weston Rd. Troy, OH 45373-2664 United States (1) 937-335-8387 (1) 937-339-7517 Lowell C. Eicher OD Craig Lowell Eicher 180 S. Allison Ave. Xenia, OH 45385-3624 United States (1) 937-376-9439 (1) 937-376-2783 Continental Design Company Judy Nagengast 2710 Enterprise Drive Anderson, IN 46013-9670 United States (1) 765-778-9999 (1) 765-778-8590 Indianapolis Veterinary James Speiser 5245 Victory Dr. Indianapolis, IN 46203-5950 United States (1) 317-782-4484 (1) 317-786-4484 Brian Nunley D.D.S. Brian Nunley 6643 E. Washington Indianapolis, IN 46219-6715 United States (1) 317-352-1444 (1) 317-359-6191 Advantech Erectors, Inc. Ray Miller 3207 Peoria St. Elkhart, IN 46517-2727 United States (1) 219-293-6864 David A. Wagner D.D.S. David Wagner 4656 W. Jefferson Blvd., Ste. 285 Fort Wayne, IN 46804-6838 United States (1) 219-432-3050 (1) 219-436-5166 Ault Chiropractic Center Chris Ault 691 Tekulve Rd. Batesville, IN 47006-8982 United States (1) 812-934-6282 (1) 812-933-0720 Dawson Chiropractic Brian Dawsnn 498 West Eads Parkway Lawrenceburg, IN 47025-1140 United States (1) 812-539-2900 (1) 812-539-2999 bdawson@selddate.com Winkler Inc. Eric Fischer RR2 Box 34 Dale, IN 47523-9802 United States (1) 812-937-4784 Carl Smudde D.D.S., PC Carl Smudde 1608 Lafayette Ave. Terre Haute, IN 47804-2021 United States (1) 812-466-9826 (1) 812-466-1720 John M. Sushko D.D.S., PC John Sushko 720 N. Old Woodward Ave., Ste. 201 Birmingham, MI 48009-1342 United States (1) 248-644-5735 (1) 248-644-6465 Dawson, Douglas 28333 Telegraph Rd. Southfield, MI 48034-1948 United States (1) 248-304-7772 (1) 248-304-7627 ddawson@mszi.com Picard Chiropractic Roy Picard 48866 Hayes Rd. Macomb, MI 48044-1954 United States (1) 810-566-9300 Cynthia E. Bailey D.D.S., PC Cynthia Bailey 31505 32 Mile Rd. P.O. Box 219 Richmond, MI 48062-0219 United States (1) 810-727-7531 (1) 810-727-4404 Timberland Floor Co. John Donagny 604 Montrose Royal Oak, MI 48073-2777 United States (1) 248-588-1606 (1) 248-588-1606 David Jantz Chiropractic David Jantz 24505 Cubberness Saint Clair Shores, MI 48080-3114 United States (1) 313-881-7677 (1) 313-881-0576 Good Herbs Inc. Andrew David Harrison 1875 Woodslee Dr. Troy, MI 48083-2234 United States (1) 248-680-1111 (1) 248-680-6529 McCanney, Michael 21780 Dexter Ct. Warren, MI 48089-2826 United States (1) 810-773-3396 Joseph Matievich D.D.S. Joseph Matievich 30205 Schoenherr, Ste. E. Warren, MI 48093-6853 United States (1) 810-573-4970 (1) 810-573-4971 Tek-Trends Daniel Naimowicz 1601 Geneva Rd. Ann Arbor, MI 48103-4491 United States (1) 734-668-2925 Gailunas Home Services Joe Gailunas 416 W. William St. Ann Arbor, MI 48103-4942 United States (1) 734-662-2167 Ash Enterprises George Ash 5770 Warren Rd. Ann Arbor, MI 48105-9425 United States (1) 734-747-8101 Stout Systems Development Inc. John Stout PO Box 2934 Ann Arbor, MI 48106-2934 United States (1) 734-663-0877 (1) 734-663-7659 john@stout1.com Environmental Noise Control Mark Witt 4402 SW. 74 Ave. Detroit, MI 48201 United States (1) 810-831-6754 (1) 810-831-2529 Cuthrell-Womack Dental Center Barbara Womack 430 Mack Ave. P.O. Box 07257 Detroit, MI 48207-0257 United States (1) 313-831-6754 (1) 810-831-2529 Bogema, Peggy 24776 Rensselaer Oak Park, MI 48237-1770 United States (1) 248-543-5572 Abraham Gershonnwicz D.D.S PC Abraham Gershonowicz 13750 19 Mile Rd. Sterling Heights, MI 48313-2702 United States (1) 810-247-0010 Infinitech, Inc. William Maholick 7416 Capri Dr. White Lake, MI 48383-2831 United States (1) 248-889-5410 Creative Printing and Graphics Cindy Barnes 430 S. Dort Hwy Flint, MI 48503-2847 United States (1) 810-235-8815 (1) 810-235-2798 Cedars, Inc. John Green 2210 Joliet Flint, MI 48504-4650 United States (1) 810-235-7411 (1) 810-235-0583 Gladwin Pawn & Sales George Goemaere 1739 N. State Gladwin, MI 48624 United States (1) 517-426-6811 Free to Grow Enterprises Inc Paul Kramer PO Box 3336 Grand Rapids, MI 49501-3336 United States (1) 616-456-7266 (1) 616-456-6725 pkramer@ix.netcom.com Hoffman Chiropractic Center PC Scott Newquist 3105 Broadmoor SE. Grand Rapids, MI 49512-1877 United States (1) 616-956-9060 (1) 616-956-9393 Health Motion Physical Therapy Robert Collewijn 3826 44th St. SE. Grand Rapids, MI 49512-3919 United States (1) 616-554-3113 (1) 616-554-3079 Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. Rogers City, MI 49779 United States (1) 517-734-7144 Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. Rogers City, MI 49779 United States (1) 517-734-7144 Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. Rogers City, MI 49779 United States (1) 517-734-7144 Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. Rogers City, MI 49779 United States (1) 517-734-7144 Eames Electric Alan Eames 414 Curtis Council Bluffs, IA 51503-0618 United States (1) 712-322-2865 (1) 712-325-6167 aleames@ix.netcom.com LAK Enterprises Katherine Kalmer 40 E. Field Stone Circle #4 Oak Creek, WI 53154-2182 United States (1) 414-570-1175 (1) 414-570-1181 Thomas N. Trimberger, D.D.S. Thomas Trimberger 1222 Main St. PO Box 113 Union Grove, WI 53182-0113 United States (1) 414-878-2422 (1) 414-878-4664 Babol, Jacqueline PO Box 92234 Milwaukee, WI 53202-0234 United States (1) 414-273-4253 Urban Foot Care Center Darcia Merritt 3915 W. Capitol Dr. Milwaukee, WI 53216-2528 United States (1) 414-444-9242 (1) 414-444-9252 Conway Chiropractic Clinic Cindy Conway 2505 Milton Ave. Edgerton, WI 53534 United States (1) 608-756-5225 (1) 608-756-0506 chirolaw@aol.com Virtual Life Enterprises Bob Stanek 1420 Highway 65 New Richmond, WI 54017-6601 United States (1) 715-246-9006 staneks@frontiernet.net DBD International Ltd. David Brier 406 Technology Dr. W., Ste.B Menomonie, WI 54751-2394 United States (1) 715-235-9040 (1) 715-235-9323 dbrier@dbdintl.com West Wind Graphics Sherry Brier 406 Technology Dr. W. Menomonie, WI 54751-2394 United States (1) 715-235-1104 (1) 715-235-1104 Owatonna Physical Therapy Trish Groesbeck 1414 S. Oak Ave., Ste. 2 Owatonna, MN 55060-3900 United States (1) 507-451-8254 (1) 507-451-7324 Apple Valley Back & Neck Center Gary Fieber 15025 Glazier Ave., Ste. 102 Apple Valley Saint Paul, MN 55124-6300 United States (1) 612-432-7870 (1) 612-432-1965 Technology Management Corp. Cheryl O'Brien 4790 Lakeway Terrace Excelsior, MN 55331-9367 United States (1) 612-470-0217 (1) 612-470-0153 Precision Mortgage Julia Welch 1604 Independence Ave. N. Minneapolis, MN 55427-3716 United States Forrest K. Harstad Real Estate Forrest Harstad 1057 Fillmore Circle Minneapolis, MN 55432-5731 United States (1) 612-723-8733 Hagemo, Dr. Brad 1678 Southdale Ctr Minneapolis, MN 55435-2417 United States (1) 612-926-5489 (1) 612-927-4068 All West Animal Clinic Rodman Allen PO Box 1919 Rapid City, SD 57709-1919 United States (1) 605-787-4822 (1) 605-787-7987 MPT Systems Consulting Ltd. Mark Perkowitz 1205 West Platine Rd. Arlington Heights, IL 60004-3669 United States (1) 847-392-9908 Recommended Builders Gary West 4 Back Bay Rd. Barrington, IL 60010-9502 United States Trainer Business Forms & Systems Larry Trainer 2720 S. River Rd. Des Plaines, IL 60018-4106 United States (1) 847-296-2900 (1) 847-296-2940 Glen Lake Dental Care Mary - Azadeh Afzali 946 Harlem Ave. Glenview, IL 60025-4275 United States (1) 847-724-3969 (1) 847-724-3972 Campbell & Campbell Bruce & Claire Campbell 18 S. Lake St. Grayslake, IL 60030-1540 United States (1) 847-548-1700 (1) 847-548-8670 Techna-Source Judy Wright 79 East Division Mundelein, IL 60060-2310 United States (1) 847-970-9280 Park Ridge Physical Therapy Vinnie Malhotra 1416 Canfield Rd. Park Ridge, IL 60068-5536 United States (1) 847-698-7627 Lewis & Associates Joe Lewis 26865 N. Oak Dr. Wauconda, IL 60084-2539 United States (1) 847-487-8547 (1) 847-487-4649 11026.536@compuserve.com Gatza-Williams Health Center, Md Jim Gatza 890 S. Route #59 Bartlett, IL 60103 United States (1) 630-213-0033 (1) 630-213-3346 Good Things Inc. Mt Goose Prod. Elyse F.Aronson 159 E. North Ave., Ste. 269 Glendale Hts., IL 60139 United States (1) 630-790-9385 Good Things Inc. Mz Goose Prod. Elyse F.Aronson 159 E North Ave., Ste. 269 Glendale Hts., IL 60139 United States (1) 630-790-9385 Inventioneering Charles Van Breemen 159 E. North Ave., Ste. 269 Glendale Heights, IL 60139-3746 United States (1) 630-790-8459 (1) 630-790-9450 inventione@aol.com Ultimate Solution, The Jeanine Walsh 13515 Marengo Rd. Huntley, IL 60142-9572 United States (1) 847-669-0032 Real Solutions Inc Jim Gatza 300 N. Martingale Rd., Ste. 150 Schaumburg, IL 60173-2098 United States (1) 847-969-0234 (1) 847-969-0240 Prudential Security Paul Hilliard Two Mid America Plaza, Ste. 100 Oakbrook Terrace, IL 60181 United States (1) 630-575-2726 (1) 630-571-1259 Prudential Security Paul Hilliard Two Mid America Plaza, Ste. 100 Oakbrook Terrace, IL 60181 United States (1) 630-575-2726 (1) 630-571-1259 UMBRA Consulting Group, Inc Mathew Kurowski 2500 W. Higgins Ste. 600 Schaumburg, IL 60195-5215 United States (1) 847-755-0480 (1) 847-755-0481 info@umbragroup.com Great Lakes Promotion Barbara Nesbit 1830 Wesley Ave. Evanston, IL 60201-3521 United States (1) 847-864-4111 Foot Care Center, The Mark Valinsky 163 S. Oak Park Ave. Oak Park, IL 60302-2901 United States (1) 708-386-4220 (1) 708-386-4837 Money Man Marketing Inc. Larry Dillard 412 Parnell Ave. Chicago Heights, IL 60411-1220 United States (1) 708-922-0694 nusunnet@aol.com Sexton Advisory Allan Sexton 22921 Burnham Ave. Chicago Heights, IL 60411-5822 United States (1) 708-758-9550 Castle Exteriors Jim Chojnacki 3824147th St. Midlothian, IL 60445-3462 United States (1) 708-597-9171 (1) 708-597-9185 Nils Sandstrom D.D.S., Ltd. Nils Sandstrom 11950 S. Harlem Ave. Palos Heights, IL 60463-1150 United States (1) 708-448-5692 Bein & Fushi Robert Bein 410 S. Michigan Ave. Chicago, IL 60513 United States (1) 312-663-0150 (1) 312-663-0873 Real Solutions Inc. Chris Davis 6001 Woodward Ave. Downers Grove, IL 60516-1715 United States (1) 630-725-1740 (1) 630-725-1742 Vision Health Eye Care William Skutta 823 E. Church St. Sandwich, IL 60548-2213 United States (1) 815-786-6393 (1) 815-786-6724 Rosenthal Chiropractic Clinic Allyne Rosenthal 122 S. Michigan Ave., Ste. 1560 Chicago, IL 60603-6194 United States (1) 312-939-4121 (1) 312-939-4823 Dearborn Dental Group Ltd. Dan Drach 715 S. Dearborn St. Chicago, IL 60605-1837 United States (1) 312-913-2300 (1) 312-453-7232 Anobi Technology Corp Robert Maxwell 47 W. Polk Chicago, IL 60605-2000 United States (1) 312-992-4071 (1) 312-922-4072 ARC Document Research Inc. Gary Kevton 40 E. 9th St. #1701 Chicago, IL 60605-2151 United States (1) 312-697-0956 (1) 312-697-0957 Brookes Financial Services Carol & Alan Brookes 1327 W. Washington Blvd., Ste. 104 Chicago, IL 60607-1910 United States (1) 312-733-5615 (1) 312-733-5632 brookes@earthlink.net Comprehensive Accounting Selwyn Goodman 1410 W. Sherwin Ave. #A Chicago, IL 60626-2004 United States (1) 773-274-2672 Assosiated Back Care Julie Klarish 4354 W. 63rd St. Chicago, IL 60629-5039 United States (1) 773-585-5855 (1) 773-284-1390 Associated Cab & Limo Gene Lynch 1727 W. Thorndale Ave. Chicago, IL 60660-3121 United States (1) 773-561-9160 Mortgage Resource Group Jeff Magee 7544 W. North Ave. Elmwood Park, IL 60707-4141 United States (1) 708-452-5151 (1) 708-452-5198 Steven Lenos D.D.S. Steven M. Lenos 1714 56th St. Moline, IL 61265-3690 United States (1) 309-762-3015 (1) 309-762-9340 slenos.ool.com Mattingly Chiropractic Dustan Mattingly 607-A North 4th St. Chillicothe, IL 61523-1701 United States (1) 309-274-8707 (1) 309-274-8707 Suarez, Ronald 3411 W. Richwoods Peoria, IL 61604-1028 United States (1) 309-369-6812 (1) 309-688-7880 ragmsuarez@flink.com Magnetic Impact Inc Peter Havranek PO Box 851 Urbana, IL 61803-0851 United States (1) 217-337-7156 (1) 217-328-1104 MEA Gennaro Marine 907 Fairview Champaign, IL 61820 United States (1) 217-384-2288 (1) 217-384-2291 mea@pdnt.comm Shaw, Terry 1114 Broadway Quincy, IL 62301-2888 United States (1) 217-224-3757 Interlock Pharmacy Brian Mehl 2868 Sugar Tree Lane Maryland Heights, MO 63043 United States (1) 314-344-4358 Client Development Systems Mark Hanses 2460 Oakland Ave. Saint Louis, MO 63114-5016 United States (1) 314-427-1675 (1) 314-427-8981 hansesl9@idt.net Kingston Dental Center Ron Greif 240 Kingston Dr. Saint Louis, MO 63125-2931 United States (1) 314-487-0052 (1) 314-487-5473 Kinesiology Center, Inc. Katharine Conable 608 N. McKnight Rd. Saint Louis, MO 63132-4911 United States (1) 314-991-5655 (1) 314-991-4872 kcgsl@aol.com CADD Associates Inc. Jeff Roberts 9656 Ambro Ln Saint Louis, MO 63134-4235 United States (1) 314-432-8689 (1) 314-432-0189 St. Charles Used Office Furniture Pat Barteau 3301 N. Highway 94 Saint Charles, MO 63301-0249 United States (1) 636-947-3172 (1) 636-916-5673 Beachy, John 700 W. 47th St., Ste. 500 Kansas City, MO 64112-1805 United States (1) 800-727-0907 Robert G. Marx D.D.S. Robert Marx 5708 North Broadway Kansas City, MO 64118-3962 United States (1) 816-452-2000 (1) 816-452-4069 Sutter, David PO Box 413822 Kansas City, MO 64141-3822 United States (1) 913-791-3835 Prost Builders, Inc. Vaughn Frost PO Box 1727 Jefferson City, MO 65102-1727 United States (1) 573-635-0211 (1) 573-634-2442 CMTV Service Co. Susan Kannier RR1, Box 199 Galena, MO 65656-9761 United States (1) 417-357-6129 (1) 417-357-6976 Stockton Realty Inc. Susan Vannier RR 1 Box 199 Galena, MO 65656-9761 United States (1) 417-357-6129 (1) 417-357-6129 Family Dental Care Mark Manroe 9314 W. 75th St. Shawnee Mission, KS 66204-2233 United States (1) 913-236-8899 (1) 913-236-8717 Lakeside Chiropractic Harold Ehrenberg 2113 Veteran's Blvd. Metairie, LA 70002 United States (1) 504-832-1181 (1) 504-832-9756 American Back Institute, The Robert Lizana 734 Veterans Blvd., Ste. B Metairie, LA 70005 United States (1) 504-831-3472 Ronald J. Liuzza D.D.S. Ron Liuzza 825 S. Clearview Pkwy. New Orleans, LA 70121-3119 United States (1) 504-733-1135 Associated Physicians Leif Lensgraf 1003 East Morris Ave. Hammond, LA 70403-4455 United States (1) 504-345-3410 (1) 504-345-3528 lensgraf@net-2000.net Dr. Myron Culberson, D.D.S. Myron Culberson PO Box 536 N. First & Lafayette St. Greensburg, LA 70441-0536 United States (1) 225-222-6156 Global Medical Center Steven Peyroux 3993 Ponchartrain Dr. Slidell, LA 70458-5117 United States (1) 504-641-4898 (1) 504-641-5562 Carl Gonsoulin Dental Services Carl Gonsoulin 126 Hospital Drive Lafayette, LA 70503-2819 United States (1) 318-232-0689 Walet Enterprises, Inc. Michael Walet 292 Ridge Rd., Ste. 16 Lafayette, LA 70506-7212 United States (1) 318-234-8009 (1) 318-989-3535 Dynamark/Vice Alarms, Inc. Glen Vice 104 Westmark Blvd., Ste.1B Lafayette, LA 70506-7369 United States (1) 318-981-9277 Mr. Jim's Pizza Jim Johnson 4276 Keilway Cir. Dallas, TX 75001-4200 United States (1) 972-267-5467 (1) 972-263-5463 pizzajim@msn.com King Industrial Manufacturing Tommy King 1510 Randolph St., Ste. 308 Carrollton, TX 75006-7423 United States (1) 972-242-1444 (1) 972-446-3072 kingcom@gte.net Family Eye Care Dennis Nietling 417 W. Main St. Denison, TX 75020-3126 United States (1) 903-465-3815 (1) 903-465-0718 Metroplex Chiropractic Assoc. G. Ric Johnson 1780 Northwest Hwy Ste. 125 Garland, TX 75041-5267 United States (1) 214-686-7400 (1) 972-613-9390 Bianchi Investment Corporation John Bianchi 1418 Addington St. Irving, TX 75062-7429 United States (1) 817-354-4114 (1) 817-499-2824 R&G Flores and Co. Ruben Flores 402 N.Central Mc Kinney, TX 75070-3524 United States (1) 972-562-1144 (1) 972-562-0119 Professional Court Reporting Rick Spies 1401 N. Central Expressway, Ste. 100 Richardson, TX 75080-4410 United States (1) 214-231-5800 (1) 972-231-9818 pers@airmail.net Americare Dan Lohr 109 Dal Rich VLG Richardson, TX 75080-5734 United States (1) 972-889-0988 (1) 972-907-8490 Back and Neck Care John Marth 307 E. Beltline Rd., Ste. 111 De Soto, TX 75115-5761 United States (1) 972-223-1222 Improving Conditions, Inc Jiten Shah 1715 Green Tree Ln Duncanville, TX 75137-3600 United States (1) 972-283-7955 (1) 972-298-6390 gl0ceo@aol.com Restaurant Cleaning Service Michael Marquez 3109 Knox St. #526 Dallas, TX 75205-4029 United States (1) 214-821-9009 (1) 214-821-9068 Garza Chiropractic John Garza 2007 N. Henderson Dallas, TX 75206-7321 United States (1) 972-878-4144 (1) 972-878-0325 Atlantis Trading Corporation Byrd Jessup 1305 Wycliff Ave., Ste. 102 Dallas, TX 75207-6207 United States (1) 214-634-8444 (1) 214-634-8928 Anita Pie Enterprises Anita Garvey 1831 Wonderlight in Dallas, TX 75228-4774 United States (1) 214-324-2465 (1) 214-324-2465 thetapie@aol.com Interior Maintenance Specialists, Inc. Larry Johonnesson 11034 Shady Trail #112 Dallas, TX 75229-5625 United States (1) 214-351-9390 Boom Productions John Haggerty 7619 Rambler Rd., Apt. 233 Dallas, TX 75231-3722 United States (1) 214-361-2550 Charter Committee Dallas Force Chamberlain 13140 Coit Rd., Ste. 107 Dallas, TX 75240 United States (1) 214-889-2121 Professional Practice Mgmt G. Force Chamberlain 13140 Coit Rd., Ste. 107 Dallas, TX 75240-5790 United States (1) 972-889-2121 (1) 972-889-2323 EFG Motor Company, Inc. Gary Franks 9673 Wendell Rd. Dallas, TX 75243-5510 United States (1) 214-340-5600 (1) 214-340-5084 Steven F Craig D.D.S. Steven Craig 17194 Preston Rd., Ste. 224 Dallas, TX 75248-1225 United States (1) 972-248-2773 Mike Dossett, D.D.S. Mike Dossett 6959 Arapaho Rd., Ste. 595 Dallas, TX 75248-4061 United States (1) 214-960-0082 (1) 972-960-1956 Professional Interiors Lea Haywood PO Box 612 442 Dallas, TX 75261-2442 United States (1) 972-270-3384 (1) 972-270-4109 Bret's Trans & Auto Care Bret Snow Route 7 PO Box 862 Pittsburg, TX 75686 United States (1) 903-856-7441 (1) 903-856-7871 I-20 Animal Medical Clinic Mauri Karger 5820 W. Interstate 20 Arlington, TX 76017-1056 United States (1) 817-478-9238 (1) 817-572-2723 Harwood Oaks Animal Clinic Cheryl Peterein 2500 Harwood Rd. Bedford, TX 76021-3606 United States (1) 817-354-7676 (1) 817-354-7676 Suzanne Eisenstark, CPA Suzanne Eisenstark 967 W. Wall St., Ste. 100 Grapevine, TX 76051-7413 United States (1) 817-481-3265 (1) 817-421-2186 E-Stats Brent Cooper 7501 Shady Grove Fort Worth, TX 76180-1006 United States (1) 254-427-8875 (1) 817-498-3359 e-stats@hotmail.com Senior Information Services Martin Sabel 50 Briar Hollow Ln, Ste. 300E Houston, TX 77027-9305 United States (1) 713-623-0227 (1) 713-621-2843 docmoney@iname.com Pinsonnault Graphics Cynthia Pinsonnault 8323 Westglen Dr. Houston, TX 77063-6309 United States (1) 713-952-9775 (1) 713-952-9778 cybtgeta@ballyhobird.com Supreme Dental Group Michael Charles 6766 Antoine Dr. Houston, TX 77091-1208 United States (1) 713-688-0777 (1) 713-688-9372 Thomas H. Holmes, D.D.S. Thomas Holmes 117 E. Langley Blvd. Universal City, TX 78148-4414 United States (1) 210-658-4941 (1) 210-945-4558 Central West Animal Hospital Michael Becker 804 West Ave. San Antonio, TX 78201-4043 United States (1) 210-732-5148 (1) 210-732-5280 Carillon Hills Dental Edward Camacho 5837 Babcock Rd. San Antonio, TX 78240-2135 United States (1) 210-696-1220 Valley Eye Care Ricardo Gonzales PO Box 1137 Elsa, TX 78543-1137 United States (1) 956-262-2020 Harlingen Family Dentistry Juan D. Villarreal 902 Dixieland Rd. Harlingen, TX 78552-5912 United States (1) 956-428-1397 (1) 956-428-7986 Smith Roofing Stan Smith 5111 Ravensdale Austin, TX 78723-4028 United States (1) 512-929-0626 stansmith@smithroofing.com Infinity Management Lee Crosley 6705 Hwy 290 W. 502-292 Austin, TX 78735 United States (1) 512-462-1874 Theta Mest Robert & Patti Allen 6800 Westgate Blvd. 1398101 Austin, TX 78745 United States (1) 512-445-2211 (1) 512-445-2211 robert1@inet.port.com Cody Builders Supply, Inc. Bruce Patterson 12002 N. Lamar Blvd. Austin, TX 78753-1801 United States (1) 512-339-9834 (1) 512-339-0165 Psychiatry Kills, Inc. Jim Clark 9201 Brown Ln, Ste. 111 Austin, TX 78754-4034 United States (1) 512-837-5443 Clear Concepts Moira Dolan PO Box 4085 Austin, TX 78765-4085 United States (1) 512-445-6045 drdolan@aol.com David V. Eck & Associates David Eck PO Box 9253 Amarillo, TX 79109-2652 United States (1) 806-379-6866 (1) 806-379-6867 Wilson, Bill 619 W. Texas Ave., Ste. 400 Midland, TX 79701-4254 United States (1) 915-684-5567 (1) 915-684-5698 New Era Dental, Inc. Thomas Niemi 5730 Ward Rd., Ste. 205 Arvada, CO 80002-1300 United States (1) 303-425-9278 (1) 303-425-4194 Dale A Wahl D.D.S. Dale Wahl 14001 East Iliff Aurora, CO 80014-1405 United States (1) 303-337-7994 (1) 303-337-0719 Rocky Mountain Printer Repair Dan Sauvageau 6951 South Parker Rd. Aurora, CO 80016-1440 United States (1) 303-680-4669 (1) 303-680-4964 Fowler Software Design Jan & Rex Fowler PO Box 365 Eldorado Springs, CO 80025-0365 United States (1) 303-499-5499 Lasercycle USA Inc. Kirk Peck 528 S. Taylor Ave. Louisville, CO 80027-3030 United States (1) 303-666-7776 (1) 303-265-9131 kirkpeck@aol.com Pep Products, Inc. Mark Owens 120 E. Happy Canyon Rd. Castle Rock, CO 80104-9000 United States (1) 303-688-6156 (1) 303-668-0325 mrpep@pepworld.com Bardo Physical Therapy Inc. Ronald H. McKenzie 3555 S. Clarkson St., Ste 500 Englewood, CO 80110-3900 United States (1) 303-781-9773 (1) 303-781-9733 Snyder Mfg. Co. Charles Snyder 6228 S. Troy Circle Englewood, CO 80111-6422 United States (1) 303-706-9012 (1) 303-706-9015 csnyder@snydermfg.com SGM Inc.l OBA Marshall Assoc. Steven Marshall 7364 S. Spruce St. Englewood, CO 80112-1752 United States (1) 303-796-9169 (1) 303-779-5857 marshall_associates@msn.com Ken's Reproduction Bruce Typher 2220 Curtis St. Denver, CO 80205-2521 United States (1) 303-297-9191 (1) 303-297-8885 GSC -- Graphic Services, Inc. Jim Watson PO Box 140067 Denver, CO 80214-0067 United States (1) 303-205-1863 (1) 303-205-1697 watsonwatson@earthlink.net GSC -- Graphic Services, Inc. Jim Watson PO Box 140067 Denver, CO 80214-0067 United States (1) 303-205-1863 (1) 303-205-1697 watsonwatson@earthlink.net Investment Forecasting & Mgmt Anne Yates PO Box 36369 Denver, CO 80236-0369 United States Sequoia Services Robert B. Poston 1920 Canyon Blvd. #5 Boulder, CO 80302-4450 United States (1) 303-545-0243 Denver Real Estate Jerry Krell PO Box 1281 Conifer, CO 80433-1281 United States (1) 303-670-7355 (1) 303-674-7842 Winter Park Adventures Mike Wirsing PO Box 66 Winter Park, CO 80482-0066 United States (1) 970-726-5701 (1) 970-726-0573 Robert J. McCarty D.D.S. Robert J. McCarty 2211 Mountain View Ave. Longmont, CO 80501-3113 United States (1) 303-776-3320 (1) 303-772-2566 P&T Enterprises, Inc. Phil & Toni Colson 217 Colson Place Loveland, CO 80537-7593 United States (1) 970-667-8382 (1) 970-667-8842 trictysprink@earthlink.net John M. Traul, D.D.S., DS John Traul 51241 Highway 6, Ste. 3 Glenwood Springs, CO 81601-2577 United States (1) 303-945-1459 (1) 303-928-0921 Great American Ski School Inc. Bill Briggs PO Box 427 Jackson, WY 83001-0427 United States (1) 307-733-2453 Robert R. Naugler, CPA, PA Robert Naugler 6727 Ustick Rd. Boise, ID 83704-6162 United States (1) 208-322-0635 (1) 208-322-6535 Bill Good Marketing Inc. Bill Good PO Box 1959 Sandy, UT 84091-1959 United States (1) 801-572-1480 (1) 801-552-1496 Phasor Energy Company Tom Lepley 4202 E. Evans Dr. Phoenix, AZ 85032-5469 United States (1) 602-788-7619 (1) 602-404-1765 tlepley@aol.com Select Wood Floors Jim Bennett 2634 E. Louise Dr. Phoenix, AZ 85032-6958 United States (1) 602-943-3349 (1) 602-861-2999 Native State Electric Ginger Mate 8122 N. 29th Dr. Phoenix, AZ 85051-6321 United States (1) 602-242-4301 (1) 602-995-0249 Suggs Homes, Inc. Randy Suggs PO Box 10537 Phoenix, AZ 85064-0537 United States (1) 602-395-0112 (1) 480-348-9947 Darrel L Bishoff D.D.S. Darrel Bishoff 9027 N. 51st Ave. Glendale, AZ 85302-4210 United States (1) 480-842-1200 Daniel Yim, D.D.S. Daniel Yim 10220 West Bell Road Sun City, AZ 85351-1177 United States (1) 480-933-1448 (1) 480-933-1766 102660.776@compuserve Ternity, Inc. Cheryl Johnson 3501 N. Freeway #130 Tucson, AZ 85705-5019 United States (1) 520-293-9063 (1) 520-293-9063 cheryl@ternity.com My Window Man Terry Taylor 5023 East Fifth St. Tucson, AZ 85711-2113 United States (1) 520-750-0380 Family Maternity Clinic Janet Nodine 3838 North Campbell Ave. Tucson, AZ 85719-1454 United States (1) 520-318-6393 Havasu Valley Dental Assoc. Keith Collins 1939 McCulloch Blvd. Lake Havasu City, AZ 86403-5748 United States (1) 520-855-5041 (1) 520-855-2757 Shube's Manufacturing, Inc. Richard & Howard Shube 600 Moon St. SE. Albuquerque, NM 87123-3232 United States (1) 505-275-7677 (1) 505-275-8182 Dr. Lidio Rainaldi, D.D.S. Lidio Rainaldi 1002 Country Club Gallup, NM 87301-5929 United States (1) 505-863-9363 Mace-Kingsley Ranch School PO Box 428 Reserve, NM 87830 United States (1) 888-284-5963 Image Sound and Control Don Calley 3021 S. Valley View Blvd., Ste. 103 Las Vegas, NV 89102-0724 United States (1) 702-876-3401 doncalle@ix.netcom.com Rainbows Unlimited Duncan & Karen Guertin 4132 S. Rainbow Blvd., Ste. 280 Las Vegas, NV 89103-3106 United States (1) 702-248-6640 (1) 702-364-5190 tdg332@earthlink.net SRD Computer Company Jeff Jonas 2107 Jaymie Way Las Vegas, NV 89106-3930 United States (1) 702-694-2914 (1) 702-892-0656 Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 Las Vegas, NV 89123 United States (1) 702-270-3482 (1) 702-270-3472 billheichert@msn.com Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 Las Vegas, NV 89123 United States (1) 702-270-3482 (1) 702-270-3472 billheichert@msn.com Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 Las Vegas, NV 89123 United States (1) 702-270-3482 (1) 702-270-3472 billheichert@msn.com Snax / Programas De Mexico inc Pamela May Martinet 8409 Shore Breeze Drive Las Vegas, NV 89128-7136 United States (1) 702-254-6143 Tomak, Tyrone 6863 Patayan Road Las Vegas, NV 89146-6593 United States (1) 702-837-8120 (1) 702-837-2025 ttomak@aol.com Austin Lloyd D.D.S. Lloyd Austin 850 I Street Sparks, NV 89431-3608 United States (1) 775-358-5330 Ethan Allen Interiors Jeanne Baxter 4115 Badger Cr. Reno, NV 89509-2901 United States (1) 775-826-1722 (1) 775-747-7160 Rafael Gamboa D.D.S. Ltd. Rafael Gamboa 1601 Lakeside Dr. Reno, NV 89509-3436 United States (1) 775-756-0575 (1) 775-322-7698 rafegamboa@aol.com Consumer Network Edward Estrada 3350 Wilshire Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90010-1824 United States (1) 213-736-1379 (1) 213-736-1383 Loren Troescher Typing Loren Troescher, Jr. 1625 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. M-104 Los Angeles, CA 90015-3824 United States (1) 213-380-5335 Lotz, Trey 978 S. Gramercy PI Los Angeles, CA 90019-2153 United States (1) 323-735-6105 (1) 323-735-8400 Blakeslee CPA Group Charles Blakeslee 814 Micheltorena St. Los Angeles, CA 90026 United States (1) 323-667-9090 (1) 323-667-9096 Applied Garden Designs David Dempster 1337 N. Benton Way Los Angeles, CA 90026-2214 United States (1) 213-483-5511 (1) 213-483-5505 Lent, Dorothy 1337 N. Benton Way Los Angeles, CA 90026-2214 United States (1) 818-637-7752 (1) 818-637-7790 germanhl@aol.com American Home Products Ron Yoder 1461 N. Benton Way Los Angeles, CA 90026-2216 United States (1) 213-483-5626 (1) 212-483-8568 Citerella, Daria PO Box 27065 Los Angeles, CA 90027-0065 United States (1) 323-993-6111 (1) 323-661-5841 Kruchko Finance Services Cece Kruchko PO Box 27864 Los Angeles, CA 90027-0864 United States Littman, Bernie PO Box 27911 Los Angeles, CA 90027-0911 United States (1) 231-466-6442 (1) 231-466-6440 b-littman@worldnett.att.net Law Office of James Q. Fisher James Q. Fisher 3786 Amesbury Rd. Los Angeles, CA 90027-1306 United States (1) 323-665-8444 Music Instruction Michael Sellers 2309 Observatory Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90027-1335 United States (1) 323-668-1918 Silver Carts Steve & Sherry Harris 1949 N. Catalina St. Los Angeles, CA 90027-1803 United States (1) 323-663-0201 (1) 323-663-8080 Ultimate In Carts Sherry Harris 1949 N. Catalina St. Los Angeles, CA 90027-1803 United States (1) 323-663-0201 (1) 323-663-8080 Affinity Exchange, The Marcia Powell 1906 N. Kenmore Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90027-1812 United States (1) 323-663-3378 (1) 323-663-4906 mpowell@relaypoint.net Frankel, Jim & Genie 3400 Ben Lomond Pl, Apt. 207 Los Angeles, CA 90027-2953 United States (1) 323-937-9911 Kartuzinski, Alicia 1832 1/2 Winena Blvd., Apt. 3 Los Angeles, CA 90027-3850 United States (1) 323-436-0058 (1) 323-436-0068 Chicago Kid Productions John Ryan 1840 N. Kenmore #304 Los Angeles, CA 90027-4072 United States (1) 323-660-4756 chicagokid@worldnet.att.net Valdez, Luis 4331 Kingswell Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90027-4501 United States (1) 323-660-0412 Kid's World Paula Gonzalez 2442 Hyperion Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90027-4714 United States (1) 323-663-4704 Johnston Realtors Mike Johnston 4657 Hollywood Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90027-5413 United States (1) 323-663-7600 (1) 323-663-4585 Springer Chiropractic, Inc. Neal Springer 4645 Hollywood Blvd., Ste. 1 Los Angeles, CA 90027-5455 United States (1) 323-661-1183 (1) 323-661-5179 Windfield, Lia 1332 L Ron Hubbard Way Los Angeles, CA 90027-5902 United States (1) 323-668-0027 Angel Chacon Chiropractic Angel Chacon 1301 N. Catalina St. #3 Los Angeles, CA 90027-5905 United States (1) 323-464-2079 John Phillips Air Conditioning John Phillips 1301 Catalina St. #1 Los Angeles, CA 90027-5905 United States (1) 323-644-0468 (1) 323-644-0468 American Express Cleaning Saflouh Dabboussi 1405 N. New Hampshire Ave., Apt. 303 Los Angeles, CA 90027-6033 United States (1) 323-666-7408 Star Eyes Productions Linda Griffin 4470 Sunset Blvd. #139 Los Angeles, CA 90027-6305 United States (1) 323-664-9747 16th Century Designs Paul Godfrey 5611 Hollywood Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90028 United States (1) 323-469-3355 (1) 323-469-7788 Hubbard College of Administration International 6565 Sunset Blvd., Ste. 400 Hollywood, CA 90028 United States (1) 888-812-4224 (1) 323-462-5983 Lyden Family Chiropractic Dr. Linda R. Lyden D.C. 6200 Franklin Ave., Apt. 106 Hollywood, CA 90028-5261 United States (1) 323-962-6619 (1) 323-962-6619 Non-Stop Printing Kenneth Chan 6140 Hollywood Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90028-5304 United States (1) 323-464-1640 (1) 323-464-1821 Corona Landscaping Israel Corona 1825 N. Tamarind #18 Los Angeles, CA 90028-5536 United States (1) 323-660-7783 Theta Files Juan Delgado 1811 Tamarind Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90028-5576 United States (1) 323-871-2707 Turner Studio Barbara Turner 1570 1/2 N. Gower St. Los Angeles, CA 90028-6425 United States (1) 323-464-4015 Dollar Auto Insurance Agency Susan Davis 6290 W. Sunset Blvd., Ste.100 Los Angeles, CA 90028-8705 United States (1) 323-960-5325 (1) 323-960-5337 Total Lowbac Care Jason Price 5336 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1005 United States (1) 323-467-5200 (1) 323-467-4434 drprice@earthlink.net Shaw Health Center Gene Denk & Beth Doland 5336 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1095 United States (1) 323-467-5200 (1) 323-467-4434 Janke, Steve 4806 Fountain Ave. #1 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 323-913-1662 stevenwjonky@pobox.com Pacific Promotions Both Kelly 4806 Fountain Ave.#71 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 323-662-1441 (1) 323-662-9673 Pipe Piper Plumbing, The Lewis Hammon 4806 Fountain Ave. #67 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 323-462-0186 Provoice Seminars Carole Blum 4806 Fountain Ave. #125 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 323-666-7464 (1) 818-547-5424 carolemezo@aol.com Romanou, Daniel 4806 Fountain #13 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 508-801-5330 romavac@aol.com Yazbeck, Joe 4806 Fountain Ave. #89 Los Angeles, CA 90029-1604 United States (1) 323-666-0044 Mega Bryte Dane Jespersen 1250 N. New Hampshire Los Angeles, CA 90029-1606 United States (1) 323-550-0957 Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1630 United States (1) 323-663-1066 Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1630 United States (1) 323-663-1066 Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1630 United States (1) 323-663-1066 Gillham, Peter 4867 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1655 United States (1) 323-660-5539 (1) 323-913-0392 Angel Medical Center Anju Mathur 1212 N. Vermont Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-1704 United States (1) 323-661-7661 (1) 323-661-0747 George's General Store George Keek 4806 Fountain Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90029-4014 United States (1) 323-660-7381 (1) 323-913-2926 Kan, Terri PO Box 291398 Los Angeles, CA 90029-9398 United States (1) 213-385-5884 (1) 213-385-5884 Impact International Charles Borom 3055 Humbolt St. Los Angeles, CA 90031-1830 United States (1) 213-266-0203 (1) 213-266-0210 Fire and Ice Jennifer Dalessio PO Box 34413 Los Angeles, CA 90034-0413 United States (1) 323-851-6426 (1) 310-990-7218 Szita, Alejandro 6017 Santa Monica Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90038-1807 United States (1) 323-464-6694 (1) 323-464-6105 useful@earthlink.net Fancifull Wally August 5617 Melrose Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90038-3909 United States (1) 323-466-7654 (1) 323-466-7890 Health Improvement Center Anita Pepi 2950 Los Feliz Blvd., Ste. 101 Los Angeles, CA 90039-1501 United States (1) 323-666-1088 (1) 323-666-8969 Greenberg & Jackson Brad Bernstein 2950 Los Feliz Blvd., Ste. 103 Los Angeles, CA 90039-1528 United States (1) 323-666-7700 (1) 323-666-3495 Chick Corea Productions Ron Moss 2635 Griffith Park Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90039-2500 United States (1) 323-660-5971 (1) 323-660-9967 ccoreaprod@aol.com Business Success Don Sturgiss 3033 Angus Street Los Angeles, CA 90039-2557 United States (1) 323-953-9816 Fireplace Freddie Fred Rene 3033 Angus St. Los Angeles, CA 90039-2557 United States (1) 323-953-1538 (1) 323-953-1604 Fireplace Freddie Fred Reno 3033 Angus St. Los Angeles, CA 90039-2557 United States (1) 323-953-1538 (1) 323-953-1604 Lepone, Catherine 2050 Balmer Dr. Los Angeles, CA 90039-3002 United States (1) 323-663-6554 (1) 323-663-6583 Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave Los Angeles, CA 90039-3303 United States (1) 323-665-0144 kwhitman@earthlink.net www.whitman-hall.com Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave Los Angeles, CA 90039-3303 United States (1) 323-665-0144 kwhitman@earthlink.net www.whitman-hall.com Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave Los Angeles, CA 90039-3303 United States (1) 323-665-0144 kwhitman@earthlink.net www.whitman-hall.com Robert Mele and Associates Bob & Irene Mele PO Box 41646 Los Angeles, CA 90041-0646 United States (1) 323-255-4262 Action Duct Cleaning Co, Inc. Dan Stradford 5033 1/2 Eagle Rock St. Los Angeles, CA 90041-1923 United States (1) 323-257-0932 (1) 323-257-4097 actionduct@aol.com American Pretzel Murray Gould 2472 Yosemite Drive Los Angeles, CA 90041-2629 United States J. J. Wild Group, The John Wildanger 5161 Range View Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90042-1737 United States (1) 323-257-3100 Bracket Construction Co. Steve Brackett 8101 Melrose Ave., Ste. 205 Los Angeles, CA 90046-7026 United States (1) 323-653-3166 (1) 323-653-7481 Ella, Inc. Janice McCarty 8361 West Third St. Los Angeles, CA 90048-4312 United States (1) 323-651-4229 (1) 323-651-1331 Pressman Printing Services Joe Savick 2416 W. 6th St. Los Angeles, CA 90057-3122 United States (1) 213-384-2197 (1) 213-384-1266 Law Office of Eric D. Goldner Eric Goldner, Esq 11400 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. 2nd Los Angeles, CA 90064-1557 United States (1) 310-914-0109 (1) 310-390-4841 edgesq@aol.com Law Office of Eric D. Goldner Eric Goldner, Esq. 11400 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. 2nd Los Angeles, CA 90064-1557 United States (1) 310-914-0109 (1) 310-390-4841 edgesq@aol.com Professional Duct Cleaning Corkey Landers 4100 Scandia Way Los Angeles, CA 90065-3647 United States Elegant Music Eric & Sheila Zimmerman 4306 Palmero Dr. Los Angeles, CA 90065-4250 United States (1) 323-256-3148 elgntmusi2@aol.com Costello, Frank 3030 Valle Vista Dr. Los Angeles, CA 90065-4458 United States (1) 323-427-8019 (1) 323-258-3805 frankcostello@webtv.net Boston Brick & Stone Don Hall 4274 Caledonia Way Los Angeles, CA 90065-4712 United States (1) 323-257-4298 (1) 323-254-9313 Sports Advisory, The Robert Cisco 4507 Caledonia Way Los Angeles, CA 90065-4956 United States (1) 323-255-4461 (1) 323-255-3935 rcisco9716@aol.com Coffee, Kevin 3640 Barham Blvd. #R102 Los Angeles, CA 90068-1126 United States Member Computers William Widmaier 3122 Barbara Court Los Angeles, CA 90068-1733 United States (1) 323-845-9845 widmaier@earthlink.net Andreani, Gerard & Carole 2500 N. Beachwood Dr. Los Angeles, CA 90068-2357 United States (1) 323-463-5203 (1) 323-463-1428 Orient Oasis April Hoban 1900 N. Van Ness Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90068-3625 United States (1) 323-466-9493 (1) 323-466-1664 aprilh@earthlink.net Judd, Carolyn 1332 3/4 Miller Dr. West Hollywood, CA 90069-1445 United States Studio Lederman Inc. Steven Lederman 29341/2 N. Beverly Glen Cir. #425 Los Angeles, CA 90077-1724 United States (1) 310-276-7237 (1) 310-276-9744 Chasen Entertainment Company Jonathan Steele PO Box 1352 Los Angeles, CA 90078-1352 United States (1) 323-871-0636 films99@aol.com I.M. Chait Gallery Izzy Chait 9330 Civic Center Dr. Beverly Hills, CA 90210-3604 United States (1) 310-285-0183 Law Office of Ronald Flate Ronald Flate 9300 Wilshire Blvd., Ste. 300 Beverly Hills, CA 90212 United States (1) 310-278-0100 (1) 310-278-6592 Effective Graphics Inc. David Curtis 1821 Kona Drive Compton, CA 90220-5481 United States (1) 310-604-0952 (1) 310-637-2170 Ronald C. Singerman, CPA, Inc Ronald Singerman 11268 Washington Blvd., Ste. 202 Culver City, CA 90230-4647 United States (1) 310-398-7672 (1) 310-398-2143 rons@earthlink.net Kemmerer & Associates Ken Kemmerer 7621 Firestone Blvd. #C6 Downey, CA 90241-4270 United States (1) 562-928-9668 (1) 562-927-4400 kenkem@modemweb.net ACE Marketing Team Dana Raymond 15711 Condon Ave. #A-5 Lawndale, CA 90260-2574 United States (1) 310-536-0474 (1) 310-536-0476 Silva Construction Inc Dave Silva 328 15th Place Manhattan Beach, CA 90266 United States (1) 310-546-5369 (1) 310-536-0363 silvainc@earthlink.net Isaacson, Kim 2175 Old Topanga Canyon Rd. Topanga, CA 90290-3939 United States (1) 310-455-2288 Sherman Design Center/Gallery Martin Sherman 4039 Lincoln Blvd. Marina Del Rey, CA 90292-5613 United States (1) 323-394-3144 Tucker, Andrew 13912 Old Harbor Ln Apt. 107 Marina Del Rey, CA 90292-7321 United States (1) 310-315-9505 atucker@4mc.com Family Health & Chiropractic Patricia Harris 133 N. Prairie Ave. Inglewood, CA 90301-4878 United States (1) 310-673-9861 (1) 310-673-7856 Dr. Darrell Craig, D.D.S. Darrell Craig 1244 7th St. Santa Monica, CA 90401-1606 United States (1) 310-393-1313 (1) 310-899-5111 Watkins, Miles 502 Ninth Street Santa Monica, CA 90402-2802 United States (1) 310-576-0545 (1) 310-451-7332 thetans3@aol.com Power Public Relations John Elliot 2461 W. 205th St., Ste. D-107 Torrance, CA 90501-1470 United States (1) 310-787-1970 Surgeon's Insight Robert Rich 3649 Garnet Street #253 Torrance, CA 90503-3389 United States (1) 310-370-2633 Surgeon's Insight Robert Rich 3649 Garnet Street #253 Torrance, CA 90503-3389 United States (1) 310-370-2633 Animal Emergency Clinic Frank Camuso 2838 Onrado St. Torrance, CA 90503-6031 United States (1) 310-781-1434 (1) 310-781-1432 CEO Telecom, Inc. Rick Bishop 12440 Firestone Blvd., Ste. 300 Norwalk, CA 90650-4328 United States (1) 562-864-6224 (1) 562-864-2890 Bolger, Judith 13230 Firestone Blvd., Ste.D2 Santa Fe Springs, CA 90670-7080 United States Robinson, Donna 13230 Firestone Blvd., Ste. D2 Santa Fe Springs, CA 90670-7080 United States (1) 310-802-5884 Vitality! Chiropractic Elizabeth Weidlich 10900 Los Alamitos Blvd., Ste 141 Los Alamitos, CA 90720-5611 United States (1) 562-598-9801 (1) 562-598-2891 Beck Computer Systems Gary Beck 5372 Long Beach Blvd. Long Beach, CA 90805-5858 United States (1) 310-428-2894 (1) 310-428-5350 U-MAN Testing & Business Services Steven List 4639 El Camino Corto La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011 United States (1) 818-790-0781 (1) 818-791-3639 U-MAN Testing & Business Services Steven List 4639 El Camino Corto La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011 United States (1) 818-790-0781 (1) 818-791-3639 Currier, Elizabeth 5311 Ocean View Blvd. La Canada, CA 91011-1212 United States (1) 310-802-5884 (1) 310-404-2178 Rodriguez, Lourdes 2350 Foothill Blvd.16 La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-1447 United States (1) 818-957-2383 (1) 818-957-2383 Weaver, Mary Sue 2115 La Canada Crest Dr. #105 La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-1909 United States (1) 818-541-9650 Pinewood Academy Doug Hogg 4490 Cornishon Ave. La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-3243 United States (1) 818-952-1900 (1) 818-952-1901 Renaissance Academy Laura Lewis 4490 Cornishon Ave. La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-3243 United States (1) 818-952-3055 (1) 818-952-3069 A&J Appliances Judy Green 836 Foothill Blvd. La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-3336 United States (1) 818-558-8590 (1) 818-549-1373 scotpdo@earthlink.net Novitsky, Norm 887 Monarch Dr. La Canada Flintridge, CA 91011-4105 United States (1) 818-243-7900 (1) 818-546-5911 B.W.N. Robert Carroll 1159 Norumbega Dr. Monrovia, CA 91016-1834 United States (1) 626-303-6000 (1) 626-358-8010 Technology For Business Jeff Vallerius 2231 Mira Vista Ave. Montrose, CA 91020-1505 United States New Era Radio Keith Jarvis 2255 Montrose Ave. #12a Montrose, CA 91020-1530 United States (1) 818-957-4194 keith@neweraradio.com Twenty Twenty Consultants Gregory Fey 2668 Honolulu Ave., Ste. A Montrose, CA 91020-1761 United States (1) 818-249-7795 Applied Management Technology Rob Wilbur 390 N. Baldwin Ave. Sierra Madre, CA 91024-1213 United States (1) 818-355-7379 Alpha Structural, Inc. David Tourje 1114 Garfield Ave. South Pasadena, CA 91030-3422 United States (1) 323-258-5482 (1) 213-494-8760 Ferris Painting Steve Ferris 9540 Wheatland Ave. Sunland, CA 91040-1426 United States (1) 818-951-3207 (1) 818-951-5279 Mary Wright Photography Mary Wright 9656 Green Verdugo Dr. Sunland, CA 91040-1636 United States (1) 818-951-7195 (1) 818-951-7193 Advanced Fenwick Street Paula Chadwell 8727 Fenwick Street Sunland, CA 91040-1952 United States (1) 818-353-4473 Rav Consulting Bob & Caroline Veach 10960 Scoville Ave. Sunland, CA 91040-2012 United States (1) 818-352-1961 (1) 818-353-0541 veachc@msn.corn Expansion Management Systems Bill Johonnesson 11152 Rhodesia Ave. Sunland, CA 91040-2265 United States (1) 800-239-6639 (1) 818-247-2022 Badger, Gary 10708 Floralita Ave. Sunland, CA 91040-2349 United States (1) 818-951-8381 gbadger@relaypoint.com Hawkeye Construction Gil Schrock 7930 Day Street Sunland, CA 91040-3310 United States (1) 818-353-6177 (1) 818-353-2447 guz@hotmail.com Family Life Chiropractic Jerry Brady 7632 McGroardy St. Sunland, CA 91041 United States (1) 818-249-2300 D.C. McCalley & Associates Diane McCalley 10739 Tujunga Canyon Blvd. Tujunga, CA 91042-1316 United States (1) 818-352-0448 (1) 818-951-9718 dmccalley@earthlink.com Marketshare Mailing Services Dave Caccavella 10807 Burland Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-1403 United States (1) 818-352-0057 (1) 818-951-6115 mshare@lx.netcom.com G.R.I.D. Systems Jon Von Gunten 10951 Hillhaven Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-1417 United States (1) 818-352-8000 (1) 818-951-1649 grid@compuserve.com G.R.I.D. Systems Jon Von Gunten 10951 Hillhaven Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-1417 United States (1) 818-352-8000 (1) 818-951-1649 grid@compuserve.com Magic Carpets Bob Sullivan 10915 Deliban Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-1451 United States (1) 818-353-0120 (1) 818-353-0370 Smith, Jim 7755 Jayseel Tujunga, CA 91042-1621 United States (1) 818-353-6077 Howell, Barbara 10466 Plainview Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-1716 United States (1) 818-951-9122 Larocca Inspection Systems Inc Chris Wrightsman 9625 Hillhaven Ave. Tujunga, CA 91042-3011 United States (1) 818-951-1795 (1) 818-951-1365 inspections@ earthlink.net Podge Holding Ink, Inc. Phil Mendez 9611 Creemore Drive Tujunga, CA 91042-3413 United States (1) 818-951-5191 (1) 818-951-5191 Bowles & Hayes, Attorneys at Law Tim Bowles & Steve Hayes 274 S. Los Robles Ave. Pasadena, CA 91101 United States (1) 626-583-6600 (1) 626-583-6605 Esource Capital Peter Lewis 510 S. Marengo Ave., Ste. A Pasadena, CA 91101-3115 United States (1) 818-490-1100 (1) 626-449-8353 plewis@esourcecapitaI.com www.esourcecapital.coom Green Tree Yael Lir 30 North Raymond Ave. #814 Pasadena, CA 91103-4483 United States (1) 626-796-4523 (1) 626-796-2035 yll@flash.net Consolidated Financial & Ins. Neil Willner 1550 W. Colorado Blvd. Pasadena, CA 91105-1415 United States Enchanted Woods Dennis Prieur 686 S. Arroyo Parkway, Ste. 145 Pasadena, CA 91105-3233 United States (1) 323-257-7417 (1) 323-257-8341 Enchanted Woods Donnis Prieur 686 S. Arroyo Parkway, Ste. 145 Pasadena, CA 91105-3233 United States (1) 323-257-7417 (1) 323-257-8341 Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. Pasadena, CA 91107-5001 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-3802 Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. Pasadena, CA 91107-5001 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-3802 Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. Pasadena, CA 91107-5001 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-3802 Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. Pasadena, CA 91107-5001 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-3802 Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road, Ste. 220 San Marino, CA 91108-2419 United States (1) 626-299-8584 (1) 626-282-7418 Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road, Ste. 220 San Marino, CA 91108-2419 United States (1) 626-299-8584 (1) 626-282-7418 Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road. Ste. 220 San Marino, CA 91108-2419 United States (1) 626-299-8584 (1) 626-282-7418 Charter Committee Los Angeles Walter Carleton 440 Western Avenue, Ste. 103 Glendale, CA 91201 United States (1) 818-244-1500 (1) 818-244-1743 J&J Roofing Barbara Glass 423 Thompson Ave., Unit 1 Glendale, CA 91201-2565 United States (1) 818-255-1930 (1) 818-255-1935 Snookies Cookies Don Fell 1753 Victory Blvd. Glendale, CA 91201-2864 United States (1) 818-502-2013 (1) 818-502-1198 Mastertech Computer Products Inc. Chris Melvin 1602 Victory Blvd. Glendale, CA 91201-2915 United States (1) 818-550-0711 (1) 818-550-7936 Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 Glendale, CA 91201-2954 United States (1) 818-243-9961 (1) 818-243-9481 info@lwdesign.com www.lwdesign.com Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 Glendale, CA 91201-2954 United States (1) 818-243-9961 (1) 818-243-9481 info@lwdesign.com www.lwdesign.com Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 Glendale, CA 91201-2954 United States (1) 818-243-9961 (1) 818-243-9481 info@lwdesign.com www.lwdesign.com Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 Glendale, CA 91201-2954 United States (1) 818-243-9961 (1) 818-243-9481 info@lwdesign.com www.lwdesign.com Smith, Henry 440 Western Ave., Ste. 103 Glendale, CA 91201-3541 United States (1) 818-244-1743 Fidelity Creditor Service, Inc Walter Carleton 440 Western Ave., Ste. 202 Glendale, CA 91201-3544 United States (1) 818-502-1981 (1) 818-502-1979 fidelity@outwest.net Knight, Jobee 1137 Western Ave. #A Glendale, CA 91201-5612 United States (1) 818-956-6612 jobeek@webtv.net Michael James Design Team Michael James 1603 Idlewood Rd. Glendale, CA 91202-1027 United States (1) 818-242-3026 (1) 818-548-5694 Michael James Design Team Michael James 1603 Idlewood Rd. Glendale, CA 91202-1027 United States (1) 818-242-3026 (1) 818-548-5694 Cornerstone Consulting Angelyn Arcaro 1429 Valley View Rd., Apt. 9 Glendale, CA 91202-1772 United States (1) 508-696-8033 (1) 508-696-8033 A Place For Everything Chris Meyer 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. Glendale, CA 91202-2896 United States (1) 818-486-7337 HC Varieties Hillah Cohen 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. #104 Glendale, CA 91202-2896 United States Site Broker Development NW Alexandria Russo 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. #557 Glendale, CA 91202-2896 United States (1) 818-702-6955 (1) 818-702-9072 alex@sitbroker.com Fink & Dorsett Roland Fink 1201 N. Pacific Ave., Ste. 104 Glendale, CA 91202-3823 United States (1) 818-549-9606 Task Management Ron Chacon 1201 N. Pacific #204 Glendale, CA 91202-3826 United States (1) 818-550-9204 (1) 818-550-9206 Debra J. Meacham, D.D.S. Debra Meacham 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd., Ste. 204 Glendale, CA 91202-4043 United States (1) 818-244-0004 (1) 818-352-4559 Financial Rescue Services Martha Levitsky 249 North Brand Blvd., PMB 405 Glendale, CA 91203 United States (1) 818-242-7733 (1) 818-242-8145 Mission: Renaissance Ted Prescott 800 N. Doran St. Glendale, CA 91203 United States (1) 818-243-9696 (1) 818-243-9697 United Merchant Services Joyce Gaines 750 Fairmont Ave. Glendale, CA 91203-1046 United States (1) 818-246-6767 (1) 818-246-0902 Kreisberg, Alicia 320 Arden Ave., Ste. 110 Glendale, CA 91203-1167 United States (1) 818-543-4777 One Step Data, Inc. Scott Kreisberg 320 W. Arden Ave., Ste. 110 Glendale, CA 91203-1167 United States (1) 818-543-4777 (1) 818-543-501 osdsk@ix.netcom.com Jensen, Sally 701 N. Brand Blvd., 6th Fl Glendale, CA 91203-1242 United States (1) 818-547-2050 Executive Software International, Inc. Craig Jensen 701 N. Brand Blvd., 6th Flr. Glendale, CA 91203-1292 United States (1) 818-547-2050 (1) 818-545-9241 info@executive.com Sales Developers Don Chilton 658 W. Lexington Drive Glendale, CA 91203-1662 United States (1) 818-265-0944 (1) 818-265-0946 Sales Developers Don Chilton 658 W. Lexington Drive Glendale, CA 91203-1662 United States (1) 818-265-0944 (1) 818-265-0946 Copy Central Jim Darcy 330 N. Brand Blvd. Glendale, CA 91203-2308 United States (1) 818-502-2640 (1) 818-842-7642 Atkinson-Baker, Court Reporters Alan Baker 330 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 250 Glendale, CA 91203-2330 United States (1) 818-551-7300 (1) 818-551-7330 abl@depo.com Sterling Management Systems Kevin Wilson 316 W. Wilson Ave. Glendale, CA 91203-2507 United States (1) 818-241-1144 (1) 818-241-0271 sms@primenet.com Brave Art Works Brian Wingate 249 N. Brand Blvd. #370 Glendale, CA 91203-2609 United States (1) 818-548-0354 (1) 818-547-2680 baywing@relaypoint.net J.M. Price Consulting Nena Price 249 N. Brand Blvd. #829 Glendale, CA 91203-2609 United States (1) 818-500-8202 (1) 818-548-9696 nprice1@aol.com Truax Accounting William Truax 249 N. Brand Blvd. #316 Glendale, CA 91203-2609 United States (1) 323-257-5762 (1) 323-256-2413 Financial West Group Judy Hugh C/O Pat You 100 Brand Blvd., Ste. 200 Glendale, CA 91203-2642 United States Randy the Handyman Becky & Randy Mate 100 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 217 Glendale, CA 91203-2642 United States (1) 818-548-8761 (1) 818-548-9425 handyman@earthlink.net TH Travel Tom Hall 100 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 200 Glendale, CA 91203-2642 United States (1) 818-500-0977 (1) 818-500-0978 ontoot@aol.com Oracle Management Hamid Tabibzadeh 516 Burchett Glendale, CA 91203-3662 United States (1) 818-265-0800 Dohring Company, The Laurie Dohring 412 W. Broadway Glendale, CA 91204-1297 United States (1) 818-242-1600 (1) 818-242-3975 info@dohring.com Inntechnology Inc. Gary Beeny 206 S. Brand Blvd. Glendale, CA 91204-1379 United States (1) 818-552-2345 (1) 818-552-2265 gbeeny@intechnology.com Wiseman & Burke Kevin Burke 206 S. Brand Blvd., Ste. A Glendale, CA 91204-1379 United States (1) 818-247-1007 (1) 818-247-1861 Wiseman & Burke Kevin Burke 206 S. Brand Blvd., Ste. A Glendale, CA 91204-1379 United States (1) 818-247-1007 (1) 818-247-1861 Studio Frame Shop Doris Whitney 4101 San Fernando Rd. Glendale, CA 91204-2517 United States (1) 818-247-3754 Building Cleaning Services Trevor Mover 445 W. Garfield Ave. Apt. 1 Glendale, CA 91204-3208 United States (1) 818-247-3620 (1) 818-247-8990 Machado Environmental Sylvia Machado 445 W. Garfield Ave. Apt. 1 Glendale, CA 91204-3208 United States (1) 818-247-3620 (1) 818-247-8990 Choice One Finance Corp. Jeff Butler 730 S. Central Ave., Ste. 211 Glendale, CA 91204-4334 United States (1) 818-548-4400 (1) 818-240-1570 On Target Marketing Laurie Funnell-Cambigue 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 Glendale, CA 91205-1137 United States (1) 818-551-7181 (1) 818-247-1861 On Target Research Bruce Wiseman 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 Glendale, CA 91205-1137 United States (1) 818-551-7181 (1) 818-551-7199 On Target Research Bruce Wiseman 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 Glendale, CA 91205-1137 United States (1) 818-551-7181 (1) 818-551-7199 TSAY Inc. Timothy Yalda 420 E. Colorado St. Glendale, CA 91205-1605 United States David Morse & Associates David Morse 425 E. Colorado St., Ste. 500 Glendale, CA 91205-1675 United States (1) 818-545-7007 Flasch Business Consulting Hellen Chen 900 E. Palmer Ave., Ste. 6 Glendale, CA 91205-3571 United States (1) 818-409-1340 Title Management Corp. Connie Bylsma 900 E. Palmer Ave., Ste.8 Glendale, CA 91205-3571 United States (1) 818-552-7968 (1) 818-552-7970 crslou@earthlink.net Sonata Publishing Marty Buttwinick 1277 S. Adams St. Glendale, CA 91205-3644 United States (1) 818-242-7551 (1) 818-242-5551 sonata@earthlink.net Art Connection Moshe Miller 1401 E. Palmer Ave. Glendale, CA 91205-3739 United States (1) 818-246-6495 Micro 2000 Robert McFarlane 1100 E. Broadway, Ste. 301 Glendale, CA 91205-4699 United States (1) 818-547-0125 (1) 818-543-7092 Peter A. Sokoloff & Co Peter Sokoloff 2006 Ashington Drive Glendale, CA 91206-1101 United States (1) 818-952-3183 (1) 818-952-4079 gosoko@aol.com L.A. Publishing Al Ribisi 2860 Graceland Way Glendale, CA 91206-1329 United States (1) 818-240-9292 Sudi McCollum Design Sudi McCollum 3244 Cornwall Dr. Glendale, CA 91206-1419 United States (1) 818-243-1345 Statewide Insurance Marcel Matar 312 N. Glendale Ave. Glendale, CA 91206-3758 United States (1) 626-744-0224 Concept Technologies Inc. Stephanie Kilpatrick 200 N. Maryland, Ste. 310 Glendale, CA 91206-4276 United States (1) 818-547-5541 Law Offices of Rosser Cole Rosser Cole 200 North Maryland Ave., Ste. 302 Glendale, CA 91206-4276 United States (1) 818-500-9418 (1) 818-500-0129 Management Success Michael Lee 230 N. Maryland Ave., Ste. 109 Glendale, CA 91206-4283 United States (1) 818-500-9631 (1) 818-552-1006 Software Works!, The Bill Kilpatrick 230 N. Maryland Ave., Ste. 101 Glendale, CA 91206-4283 United States (1) 818-500-1806 (1) 818-244-4882 Pettit, Lit 900 Geneva St. Glendale, CA 91207-1708 United States (1) 818-246-7786 Alpine Living Air Systems Michelle Gottlieb 930 N. Louise St. Apt. 304 Glendale, CA 91207-2039 United States (1) 818-409-9356 (1) 818-409-9444 LTX, John Kretz 2814 Invale Dr. Glendale, CA 91208-1021 United States (1) 818-298-0443 Wise, Randy 3524 Ocean View Blvd. Glendale, CA 91208-1212 United States (1) 818-240-2514 Western Chimney Ron Fitch 3533 North Verdugo Rd. Glendale, CA 91208-1240 United States (1) 818-957-2020 (1) 818-957-9485 Stallion Films Richard Steed 1681 Santa Barbara Ave. Glendale, CA 91208-2020 United States (1) 818-502-0111 (1) 818-502-0235 stallionfilm@earthlink.net Exectech Los Angeles Steve Poore 1336 Branta Drive Glendale, CA 91208-2455 United States (1) 818-956-7143 (1) 818-956-8570 exectech@compuserve.com Rounds Capital Management Robert Rounds 970 Calle Bella Glendale, CA 91208-3011 United States (1) 818-637-7807 (1) 818-637-7808 Masterserv, Inc. George Anderson 2804 Honolulu Ave. La Crescenta, CA 91214 United States (1) 818-957-8985 (1) 818-957-8897 Tony Dinges & Company Tony Dinges 2714 Star Fall Dr. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1444 United States (1) 213-748-8327 (1) 818-957-8785 Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1521 United States (1) 818-541-9980 Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1521 United States (1) 818-541-9980 Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1521 United States (1) 818-541-9980 Daniel Fraisse Insurance Agency Daniel Fraisse 3959 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 307 La Crescenta, CA 91214-1603 United States (1) 818-558-3320 (1) 818-541-9975 Body Balance, Inc. Crain Ferreira 3923 Foothill Blvd. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1670 United States (1) 800-834-0357 (1) 818-957-9335 Survival Strategies, Inc. Harvey Schmedeke 3923 Foothill Blvd. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1670 United States (1) 800-834-0357 (1) 818-957-9335 Crescenta-Canada Pet Hospital Jim Speas 3502 Foothill Blvd. La Crescenta, CA 91214-1893 United States (1) 818-248-3963 (1) 818-248-9810 Dependable Handyman, The Ron Snedden 3115 Foothill Blvd. La Crescenta, CA 91214-2691 United States (1) 818-951-4086 (1) 818-951-4086 Gatlin-Wells Corporation Jim Douglas 3115 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 144 La Crescenta, CA 91214-2691 United States (1) 818-364-1990 (1) 818-367-8070 Turner Management Jerry Murray 3130 Foothill Blvd. La Crescenta, CA 91214-2693 United States (1) 818-236-2127 (1) 818-236-2193 Team Builders Victor Romero 2708 Foothill BI. #103 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3516 United States (1) 818-249-8872 (1) 818-249-8878 Dave Sanders & Associates Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3542 United States (1) 818-957-8088 (1) 818-957-8868 Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3542 United States (1) 818-957-8088 (1) 818-957-8868 consultu@mci2000.com Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3542 United States (1) 818-957-8088 (1) 818-957-8868 consultu@mci2000.com Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3542 United States (1) 818-957-8088 (1) 818-957-8868 consultu@mci2000.com Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3542 United States (1) 818-957-8088 (1) 818-957-8868 consultu@mci2000.com Market Research Specialist Roger Harrison 3155 Montrose Ave. #109 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3643 United States (1) 818-248-6826 (1) 818-248-4733 rogerh@earthlink.net Optima Communications, Lie Stephen Duque 3800 La Crescenta Ave., Ste. 106 La Crescenta, CA 91214-3953 United States (1) 818-541-7913 admiraltel@rocketmaiI.com Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J La Crescenta, CA 91214-4232 United States (1) 818-541-1975 Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J La Crescenta, CA 91214-4232 United States (1) 818-541-1975 Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J La Crescenta, CA 91214-4232 United States (1) 818-541-1975 New Advantage Services Gary Knutson PO Box 3912 Glendale, CA 91221-0912 United States (1) 818-503-2868 (1) 818-352-1882 Excellent Electric Joseph Ursini PO Box 12084 La Crescenta, CA 91224-0784 United States (1) 818-248-9957 excellent@earthlink.net Relay Point Doug De Stafeno PO Box 9946 Glendale, CA 91226-0946 United States (1) 323-663-9137 Mueller/Shields Craig Shields 5230 Las Virgenes #110 Calabasas, CA 91302-3431 United States (1) 818-871-1888 (1) 818-871-1864 Comprehensive Therapeutics Scott Alstadt Sequoia Medical Plaza 22235 Sherman Way Canoga Park, CA 91303-1048 United States (1) 818-999-3582 (1) 818-999-9046 Linda Mears Studio Linda Mears 23460 Hamlin St. Westhills, CA 91307 United States (1) 818-347-8152 (1) 818-347-2674 mearsarts@earthlink.net home.earthlink.net/~mearsarts Advisory, The Arte Maren 23647 Draco Way Penthouse Canoga Park, CA 91307-1353 United States (1) 818-887-4416 (1) 818-887-0027 amaren@aol.com Pacific Reglazing Rebecca Schieffer 6520 Platt Ave., Ste. 601 Canoga Park, CA 91307-3218 United States (1) 818-705-8471 Paseo Nuevo Corp. Claudia Caspary 21704 Devonshire St. Chatsworth, CA 91311-2903 United States (1) 818-340-6735 (1) 818-340-2131 Estey International Chris Estey 20700 Plummer Chatsworth, CA 91311-5001 United States (1) 818-717-9660 (1) 818-717-9663 Business Builders Marc Aronson 23560 Lyons Ave., Ste. 223 Newhall, CA 91321-5719 United States (1) 661-254-6223 (1) 661-254-6299 Pomerantz, Jeff 12141 Darby Ave. Northridge, CA 91326-1113 United States (1) 818-368-3880 Douglas Carpentry Inc. Jim Douglas 601 5th St. San Fernando, CA 91340-2217 United States (1) 818-361-6881 (1) 818-361-7751 Herbal Educational Research Fd Marge Hartwig 11342 Glamis St. Sylmar, CA 91342-6534 United States (1) 818-899-1034 (1) 818-899-8050 Tim Van Pelt Plumbing Tim Van Pelt 11321 Palomino Ct. Lake View Terrace, CA 91342-6900 United States (1) 818-834-2816 tvp@earthlink.net B & R Frames and Art Gallery David Joseph 17720 Sierra Hwy Canyon Country, CA 91351-1635 United States (1) 661-298-2038 (1) 661-298-2292 John Hansen Muscle Therapy John Hansen 11144 Hershey St. Sun Valley, CA 91352-1216 United States (1) 818-768-4989 Aqua 2000 Chuck Wohlberg 10870 La Tuna Canyon Road Sun Valley, CA 91352-2009 United States (1) 818-372-2782 (1) 818-841-3531 Kenwalt Die Casting Ken Zaucha 8719 Bradley Ave. Sun Valley, CA 91352-2799 United States (1) 818-768-5800 (1) 818-768-0854 info@kenwait.com Van Dyke, John 10540 Doca Street Sun Valley, CA 91352-2807 United States (1) 213-673-4682 (1) 818-767-6749 Sun Valley Skylights David Witty 8115 Clybourn Ave. Sun Valley, CA 91352-4022 United States (1) 818-504-6041 (1) 818-767-3630 Cabinet Creations Chuck Scheuermann 7608 San Fernando Rd. Sun Valley, CA 91352-4347 United States (1) 818-771-1020 (1) 818-771-1025 J.E.S. Computer Systems James E. Shannon 27616 Cypress Ridge Circle Valencia, CA 91354-1303 United States (1) 661-297-2249 (1) 661-297-6638 jimsha@pacificnet.net Richmond / Monroe Group Larry Roberts 25600 Rye Canyon Rd., Ste. B Valencia, CA 91355-1172 United States (1) 661-294-1780 (1) 661-294-1775 Richmond / Monroe Group Stan Gainsforth 25600 Rye Canyon Road, Ste. B Valencia, CA 91355-1172 United States (1) 661-294-1780 (1) 661-294-1797 Audiology Services of Newhall Nola Aronson 26153 Las Lanas Ct. Valencia, CA 91355-3351 United States (1) 661-259-1687 (1) 661-259-9684 Meskimen Applied Silliness Inc. Jim & Tamra Meskimen 5031 Donna Ave. Tarzana, CA 91356-3911 United States (1) 818-881-8509 (1) 818-881-9510 Plastic Surgery Institute Edward Terino 327 S. Moorpark Rd. Westlake Village, CA 91361-1008 United States (1) 818-991-6226 (1) 805-495-3450 Beth Settle & Associates Beth Settle 22554 Ventura Blvd., Ste. 129 Woodland Hills, CA 91364-1469 United States (1) 818-224-3453 (1) 818-224-3457 SCS Inc. Helen Wisner 5525 Oakdale Ave., Ste. 244 Woodland Hills, CA 91364-2660 United States (1) 818-587-5660 (1) 818-587-5665 hrussell@scs-accounting.com American Mutual Mortgage Scott Saks PO Box 8622 Calabasas, CA 91372-8622 United States (1) 818-222-8700 (1) 714-647-0764 Peter Fey Contractor Peter Fey 6047 Buffalo Ave. Van Nuys, CA 91401-3025 United States (1) 818-781-0549 Gerson, Stan 15260 Kentura Blvd., Ste.2130 Sherman Oaks, CA 91403 United States (1) 818-501-5001 (1) 818-986-1500 Art-Wave International, Inc. Shaul Havivy 15719 Vanowen St. Van Nuys, CA 91406-5030 United States (1) 818-782-2222 (1) 818-782-0151 earthlink@paintings Trainers, The Guy Labrusciano 14243 Dickens St. #203 Sherman Oaks, CA 91423-4117 United States (1) 818-386-0484 (1) 818-386-0759 guylab@relaypoint.net Title Recon Tracking, Inc. Bill Bowen 301 E. Olive Avenue, Ste. 300 Burbank, CA 91502-1216 United States (1) 818-840-0034 Ampower Electric Company Richard Marone 145 S. Glenoaks #180 Burbank, CA 91502-1315 United States (1) 213-784-3659 (1) 818-784-3659 Fabe's Natural Gourmet Lorene & Steve Fabos 218 E. Alameda Ave. Burbank, CA 91502-1508 United States (1) 818-562-1804 (1) 818-562-1948 peachie@concentric.net Winston Development Corp. Richard Rucker 227 W. Cedar Ave. Burbank, CA 91502-2408 United States (1) 818-846-4618 (1) 818-563-4002 Bryan Exhaust Service Inc. Edward Bryan 2808 N. Naomi St. Burbank, CA 91504-2023 United States (1) 818-841-9957 (1) 818-841-6810 Bryan Exhaust Service Inc. Tony Bowling 2808 N. Naomi St. Burbank, CA 91504-2023 United States (1) 818-902-9990 Delta Roofing Mark Webb 2315 N. San Fernando Blvd. Burbank, CA 91504-3352 United States (1) 818-563-5325 Peter Green Design Peter Green 4219 Burbank Blvd. Burbank, CA 91505-2124 United States (1) 818-953-2210 Ravenwood Management Group Teri Ballentine 859 N. Hollywood Way PMB 351 Burbank, CA 91505-2814 United States (1) 714-243-3261 (1) 714-246-8520 Water Filtration Service Rudy Softli 859 N. Hollywood Way #411 Burbank, CA 91505-2814 United States (1) 818-972-9555 (1) 818-972-9970 Farmers Insurance Group-Agency David Nunez 4020 W. Magnolia Blvd. #J Burbank, CA 91505-2828 United States (1) 818-558-3315 (1) 818-558-6350 Renna & Associates Ed Renna 1229 N. Lamer Street Burbank, CA 91506-1028 United States (1) 818-562-3032 ecrenna@earthlink.net Geoff Levin Music Geoff Levin 719 S. Main St. Burbank, CA 91506-2528 United States (1) 818-841-6607 (1) 818-841-2520 Juniper Post Benjamin Zarai 719 Main St. Burbank, CA 91506-2528 United States (1) 818-841-1244 (1) 818-841-2520 benjuniper@aol.com Vibrant Life Loren C. Troescher Sr. PO Box 10443 Burbank, CA 91510-0443 United States (1) 818-558-7099 Soeder Designs 11585 Cumpston St. N. Hollywood, CA 91601 United States (1) 818-353-7694 (1) 818-352-4705 Rigney Graphics Bruce Rigney 11585 Cumpston St. N. Hollywood, CA 91601-2637 United States (1) 818-980-1235 (1) 818-980-0710 Rigney Graphics Bruce Rigney 11585 Cumpston St. N. Hollywood, CA 91601-2637 United States (1) 818-980-1235 (1) 818-980-0710 Soeder Designs 11585 Cumpston St. N. Hollywood, CA 91601-2637 United States (1) 818-353-7694 www.outtheroof.com Cabins and Castles Miriam Rosenthal 10061 Riverside Drive, Ste. 253 North Hollywood, CA 91602-2560 United States (1) 323-932-0205 (1) 323-932-6402 Netconstruct Rachel Rausch 4332 Tujunga Ave. Studio City, CA 91604-2751 United States (1) 818-569-4913 (1) 818-569-4919 Color Company, The Jill Kirsh 6100 Shadyglade Ave. N. Hollywood, CA 91606 United States (1) 818-760-8114 (1) 818-760-7798 Trendsetters Lynda Hubbard 6103 Wilkinson Ave. N. Hollywood, CA 91606-4517 United States (1) 818-505-8553 (1) 818-505-0344 trendsetters@relaypoint.com World Access Network Kevin Clevenger 11957 Miranda Street Valley Village, CA 91607-1222 United States (1) 818-506-1589 ksa@wanetwork.net Hytech Corporation Eli Berger 12040 Burbank Blvd. Valley Village, CA 91607-1811 United States (1) 818-769-0911 James C. Rego & Co. James C. Rego 5307 Wilkinson Ave. Building B #14 Valley Village, CA 91607-2459 United States (1) 818-769-9185 (1) 818-769-1606 jcr1116@aol.com Sterling Financial Management Scott Anderson 1420 N. Claremont Blvd., Ste. 108A Claremont, CA 91711-3583 United States (1) 909-399-9392 (1) 909-399-9790 Cutting Edge Solutions Eric Tanner 2045 California Ave., Ste. 112 Corona, CA 91719-7231 United States (1) 909-549-0219 erict3@earthlink.net De Anda Auto and Truck Repair Domingo De Anda 2458 Durfee Ave. El Monte, CA 91732-3708 United States (1) 626-448-3430 HOFCOM Peter Hofrath 700 E. Alosta Ave., Ste. 55 Glendora, CA 91740-3510 United States (1) 626-914-4632 (1) 626-914-5969 hofcom@earthlink.net Mountain View Physical Therapy Catherine Konn 299 W. Foothill Blvd., Ste. 200 Upland, CA 91786-3806 United States (1) 909-985-2337 (1) 909-985-4694 Yonemoto Physical Therapy Sheila Yonemoto 55 South Raymond Ave., Ste. 100 Alhambra, CA 91801-7101 United States (1) 626-576-0591 (1) 626-576-5890 Social Redevelopment Systems Rick Pendery 8130 La Mesa Blvd. #715 La Mesa, CA 91941-6437 United States (1) 619-644-1006 (1) 619-644-1007 rpendery@aol.com Deering Banjo Co. Janet Deering 7936 Lester Ave. Lemon Grove, CA 91945-1822 United States (1) 619-464-8252 (1) 619-464-0833 Ace Duct Cleaning Roy Bridgham 1705 Presioce St. Spring Valley, CA 91977-3952 United States (1) 619-463-2230 (1) 619-463-1818 www.actionduct.com Taylor Guitars USA Hurt Listug 1940 Gillespie Way El Cajon, CA 92020-1096 United States (1) 619-258-1207 (1) 619-258-4302 Avila, Marti 1119 S. Mission Rd. #102 Fallbrook, CA 92028-3225 United States Spencer, Tom 1008 Concord Ct. Vista, CA 92083-8926 United States (1) 760-734-5755 (1) 760-598-0705 designrightconsulting@ms Philip Bergman M.D Philip Bergman 3233 Brant St. San Diego, CA 92103-5503 United States (1) 619-291-4605 (1) 619-574-1595 Software & Applications Specialists Lynette Hall 3385 Herman Ave. San Diego, CA 92104-4621 United States (1) 619-280-1390 (1) 619-284-9756 info@softwareapps.com Capital Foundation Group Armida Gonzales 3111 Camino Del Rio N., Ste. 400 San Diego, CA 92108-5724 United States (1) 619-282-7628 (1) 619-282-3049 Medi-Bag & Affiliates Mark Speros 4901 Morena Blvd., Ste. 108 San Diego, CA 92117-3367 United States (1) 619-483-9100 (1) 619-483-2689 jrb111@flash.net Sanders, Dr. Sunny M. 5222 Balboa, Ste. 42 San Diego, CA 92117-6905 United States (1) 619-650-6800 (1) 619-650-6900 Hilliard's Auto Body Pete Hilliard 467 Saratoga Ave. #340 San Diego, CA 92129-1326 United States (1) 408-292-1280 (1) 408-292-1645 Independent Cell-Tech Distr. Sabrina Studenka 41-500 Washington, 112b Indio, CA 92201-9592 United States (1) 760-345-1424 Reulman, Chris PO Box 12966 Palm, CA 92255-2966 United States (1) 760-836-5188 Hinoson, Bob 56839 Bonanza Dr. Yucca Valley, CA 92284-4323 United States (1) 760-356-3646 (1) 760-369-1328 Bernot, Cindy PO Box 705 Blue Jay, CA 92317-0705 United States (1) 909-337-3544 (1) 909-337-3944 Hall, Cheryl 44579 Temescal St. Newberry Springs, CA 92365-9718 United States (1) 760-257-3866 (1) 760-257-4387 Body Shapers, The Gabrielle Crittenden 430 Orange St. Redlands, CA 92374-3206 United States (1) 909-307-9727 Action Art James Kiesner 3211 S. Halladay St. Lake Elsinore, CA 92531 United States (1) 714-540-2847 Moreno Valley Animal Hospital Albert Brajdich 23051 Sunnymead Moreno Valley, CA 92553 United States (1) 909-242-2111 (1) 909-924-7284 Bowers, Tom 30011 Del Rey Rd. Temecula, CA 92591-1814 United States (1) 909-699-6216 (1) 909-699-6215 Life Style Family Dentistry David Cutts 40945 County Center Dr., Ste. H. Temecula, CA 92591-6006 United States (1) 909-676-4576 (1) 909-676-9359 Dot.Com Steve Bode 200 Technology #E Irvine, CA 92618-2404 United States (1) 949-376-8589 (1) 949-376-1028 stev@digitalseps.com CD Associates Robert Dobbin 15-A Marconi Irvine, CA 92618-2781 United States (1) 949-588-3800 (1) 949-588-3805 JDN Technologies, Inc. David Newhouse PO Box 2086 Laguna Hills, CA 92654-2086 United States (1) 949-425-0477 (1) 949-425-0473 david@jdn.com Dentcrafters Chris Firth PO Box 1023 Newport Beach, CA 92659-0023 United States Gory Isaacson GDI, Inc. 3737 Birch St., Ste. 200 Newport Beach, CA 92660-2633 United States (1) 818-772-7990 (1) 818-772-7999 Kamph, Gloria 1900 Diana Ln Newport Beach, CA 92660-4432 United States (1) 949-631-2678 RA Lotter Insurance Mkt. Inc. Robert Lotter 23 Corporate Plaza, Ste. 200 Newport Beach, CA 92660-7922 United States (1) 800-969-6051 (1) 949-721-9595 California Sunset Tile Winfred Pope 21441 Birdhollow Dr. Trabuco Canyon, CA 92679-3359 United States (1) 949-770-7726 (1) 949-768-7578 Scott E. West D.D.S., Inc. Scott West 27800 Medical Center Rd. #308 Mission Viejo, CA 92691-6409 United States (1) 949-364-7237 (1) 949-364-7237 sewest@earthlink.net Manage Chiropractic David Manago 26990 Crown Valley Pkwy., Ste. C Mission Viejo, CA 92691-6529 United States (1) 949-364-5656 (1) 949-364-9021 CD Associates 19321 Fisher Ln Santa Ana, CA 92705-1324 United States (1) 949-733-8580 (1) 714-832-3713 Specialty Marketing Concepts Inc. Ned & Mary McCrink 1222 Triumphal Way Santa Ana, CA 92705-2928 United States (1) 800-707-8075 (1) 714-544-8075 Payless Communications Michael Osmon 1820 E. First St., Ste. 200 Santa Ana, CA 92705-4028 United States (1) 714-647-0908 (1) 714-647-0764 mosmon@hotmail.com Pacifica T-Shirts & Promo Items Regine & Greg Lahde 1928 E. Glenwood PI Santa Ana, CA 92705-5108 United States (1) 714-247-1000 pacific@seaol.com Steve's Detailing Steve Marchese 9892 Sunrise W. Santa Ana, CA 92705-6412 United States (1) 949-574-7474 (1) 949-574-7477 Player's Choice Darilyn MacKenzie 701 W. 17th St. Santa Ana, CA 92706-3622 United States (1) 714-953-2001 (1) 714-953-5352 El Camino Chiropractic Dave Hutchison. 12932 Newport Ave., Ste. A Tustin, CA 92780-3577 United States (1) 714-730-7700 (1) 714-730-4051 Pagemasters Mark & Linda Ferguson 1442 Irvine Blvd., Ste. 218 Tustin, CA 92780-3846 United States (1) 714-544-3298 (1) 714-505-1612 Prescott Group, The Lori Prescott 1442 Irvine Blvd., Ste. 211 Tustin, CA 92780-3846 United States (1) 714-730-0855 (1) 714-730-1827 Advanced Power Designs Inc. Brian Doherty 14822 Birchwood Place Tustin, CA 92780-6637 United States (1) 714-505-4825 (1) 714-505-4901 Tustin Woodworks Pat Gilbert 2660 Walnut Ave., Unit F Tustin, CA 92780-7030 United States Creative Outlook Brenda Lopez 13211 Myford Rd. #213 Tustin, CA 92782-9144 United States (1) 714-505-6050 (1) 714-838-2931 blopez@aol.com Forms Desk, The Joe Gross 17 Walnut Via Anaheim, CA 92801-1045 United States (1) 714-739-2654 (1) 310-949-2812 American Business Research Co. Karen Drew 1720 South Nutwood St. Anaheim, CA 92804-6514 United States (1) 714-774-4952 (1) 714-772-2236 abrc@primenet.com Elgin Insurance Services Trust Victoria Settens PO Box 2967 Orange, CA 92859-0967 United States (1) 714-744-3400 (1) 714-744-0717 McDaniel, Dorda 19232 Parker Cir. Villa Park, CA 92861-1302 United States (1) 714-921-9058 (1) 714-921-1278 Viney, Kathy 2190 N. Canal St. Orange, CA 92865-3601 United States (1) 714-282-1254 (1) 714-282-1254 Hockenbery and Associates Clayton Hockenbery 815 E. Chapman Ave. Orange, CA 92866-1622 United States (1) 714-731-7617 hockenbery@earthlink.com Jim Flahive Swim School Jim Flahive 1130 E. Collins St. Orange, CA 92867-5836 United States (1) 714-538-7946 (1) 714-288-1607 Companion Animal Hospital Belinda Mason-Wiatt 3326 E. Chapman Ave. Orange, CA 92869-3811 United States (1) 714-771-3261 Creative Action Properties Chris Briceno 3320 E. Chapman Ave.#340 Orange, CA 92869-3811 United States (1) 714-538-1719 crtvacnprp@aol.com Mortgage Technology Marty Prince 4642 E. Chapman Ave. #183 Orange, CA 92869-4111 United States (1) 714-289-1609 (1) 714-289-1272 mprince@pacbell.net ARC Equities, Inc. Brent Jones 6020 Nicole Street Ventura, CA 93003-7676 United States (1) 805-667-1494 (1) 805-649-5409 Kismet Business Brokers Willard Michlin PO Box 1216 Moorpark, CA 93020-1216 United States (1) 805-529-9859 Supreme Electric & Electronics Edward Cassese 580 Gabbert Road Moorpark, CA 93021 United States (1) 805-529-2935 Breakers Mobile Electronics Robert Grantham 465 N. Oxnard Blvd. Oxnard, CA 93030-4917 United States (1) 805-486-8307 (1) 805-487-5044 breakmobil@aol.com Aero Colours Brian Duimovich 1645 Pacific Ave. #106 Oxnard, CA 93033-1861 United States (1) 805-487-3007 aero@colours.com Fields, Nancy 5339 Seneca Pl Simi Valley, CA 93063-2054 United States aol jw behrens Larsen Landscaping Bruce Larsen 2059 North Sargent St. Simi Valley, CA 93063-2742 United States (1) 805-526-7769 G. Christie Communications, Inc. Gillian Christie 1165 Coast Village Rd., Ste.M Santa Barbara, CA 93108-3770 United States (1) 805-969-3744 (1) 805-969-3697 gillian@christiecom.com Duggan, Patricia 1933 Cliff Dr., Penthouse Santa Barbara, CA 93109-1520 United States Robert Duggan & Associates Robert Duggan 1933 Cliff Dr., Ste. 30 Santa Barbara, CA 93109-1584 United States (1) 805-685-3729 (1) 805-965-5053 Your Travel Center Janet Bailey 124 Placer Dr. Goleta, CA 93117-1314 United States jbailley@ytc.com Santa Barbara Music and Arts Barbara Coventry 362 Lexington Ave. Goleta, CA 93117-2126 United States (1) 805-964-6533 (1) 805-967-7632 Watson Chiropractic Center John Watson 800 Quintara St., Ste. 1-B Morro Bay, CA 93442-2300 United States (1) 805-772-6131 (1) 805-772-5281 docwats@thegrid.net Probstfeld, Ginger 4639 Grandview Dr. Palmdale, CA 93551-1109 United States (1) 661-722-0535 LC Graphic Designs Lament Convery 38634 - 156th Street E. Palmdale, CA 93591 United States (1) 800-399-2502 (1) 805-264-3887 lcgdesigns@thecommline.com LC Graphic Designs Lament Convery 38634 - 156th Street E. Palmdale, CA 93591 United States (1) 800-399-2502 (1) 805-264-3887 lcgdesigns@thecommline.com James E. Fitzgerald D.D.S., Inc. James Fitzgerald 100 Old County Rd., Ste. 100b Brisbane, CA 94005-1336 United States (1) 415-468-5353 Kiwiloan Greg Martin 500 Airport Blvd. #100 Burlingame, CA 94010-1914 United States E-M Designs Inc. Mike Elliot 347 Princeton Ave. Half Moon Bay, CA 94019-4040 United States (1) 650-728-3406 (1) 650-728-3436 mike@emdesigns.com Lewis Bass International, Inc. Lew Bass 1101 San Antonio Rd. Mountain View, CA 94043-1008 United States (1) 650-962-8453 (1) 650-962-0296 lewbass@lewis.com Physicians Plus Medical Group Harry Wong 1391 Woodside Rd., Ste. 200 Redwood City, CA 94061-3574 United States (1) 650-365-7775 (1) 650-365-7896 docwong@aol.com Software Shelf International Dan Feeley 702 Marshall St., Ste. 611 Redwood City, CA 94063-1827 United States (1) 650-369-7581 (1) 650-369-7012 Patricia Van Kooten D.D.S. Patricia Van Kooten 1785 San Carlos Ave. #2b San Carlos, CA 94070-2026 United States (1) 650-592-6396 (1) 650-592-6398 Cleanserv Universal Services Rosendo Carranza 111 W. Evelyn Ave., Ste. 112 Sunnyvale, CA 94086-6131 United States (1) 408-737-8336 (1) 408-737-1021 Cipri, Teno 1111 Lily Ave. Sunnyvale, CA 94086-8303 United States (1) 408-260-1384 Petersen Chiropractic Center Rick & Vikki Petersen 922 W. Fremont Ave. Sunnyvale, CA 94087-3020 United States (1) 408-733-0400 (1) 408-733-4388 healthnow1@aol.com Faron Melrose, Inc Rick & Penny Melrose 1678 Meadowlark Ln Sunnyvale, CA 94087-4847 United States (1) 480-793-7883 (1) 408-773-8023 Jeffery Hosier Photography Jeff Hosier 1085-255 Tasman Dr. Sunnyvale, CA 94089-5354 United States (1) 408-734-5343 (1) 408-734-5343 Expansion Technologies Casey Curry 41 Sutter St., Ste. 1298 San Francisco, CA 94104-4903 United States (1) 415-764-0254 (1) 415-452-6353 ccurry5240@aol.com Latch Chiropractic Office Lloyd Latch 1237 Van Ness Ave., Ste. 200 San Francisco, CA 94109-5506 United States (1) 415-775-4204 (1) 415-775-8164 Freyr, Loki 782 Lakeview Avenue San Francisco, CA 94112-2258 United States (1) 415-421-2132 loki@faralloncapital.com Tim Baxter Research & Retrieval Tim Baxter 216 Onondaga Ave. #3 San Francisco, CA 94112-3232 United States (1) 415-333-6247 (1) 415-333-6244 Iconoclast Productions Carolyn Saulson 937 Stanyan, Ste. 2 San Francisco, CA 94117 United States (1) 415-664-1454 (1) 415-626-0565 ska.vibe@sfnet.com Iconoclast Productions Carolyn Saulson 937 Stanyan, Ste. 2 San Francisco, CA 94117 United States (1) 415-664-1454 (1) 415-626-0565 ska.vibe@sfnet.com O'Leary, Kieran PO Box 170699 San Francisco, CA 94117-0699 United States Mazzy's Fire Protection Scott Mazzarella 1280 20th Ave. San Francisco, CA 94122-1724 United States (1) 415-665-9666 (1) 415-731-6912 Cone, Ken 828 Sutter Ave. Palo Alto, CA 94303-3941 United States (1) 650-852-0801 (1) 650-852-0802 Feshbach Brothers Kurt & Matt Feshbach 425 Sherman Ave. Palo Alto, CA 94306-1823 United States (1) 650-853-0811 (1) 650-853-0416 Family Health & Wellness Med. Joseph Scannell 56 West Santa Inez San Mateo, CA 94402-1222 United States (1) 510-276-7143 (1) 650-343-1405 Youngman, Karilyn 1388 Danville Blvd. Alamo, CA 94507-1909 United States DST Controls William Southard 651 Stone Rd. Benicia, CA 94510-1141 United States (1) 707-745-5117 (1) 707-795-8952 Miracle Method Int'l. Inc. Bob Gray 1320 Mountbatten Ct. Concord, CA 94518-3927 United States (1) 925-256-8460 (1) 925-256-8460 bobgray@ccnet.com Custom Millwork & Cabinetry Jeffrey Weathers 3915 Bayview Circle Concord, CA 94520-1306 United States (1) 925-689-6606 (1) 925-676-8299 Fastsigns Tom Wise 15 Vivian Dr., Ste. A Pleasant Hill, CA 94523-2912 United States (1) 925-686-0771 (1) 925-686-0775 Edelman and Associates Edward L. Edelman 255 Coggins Drive #G-23 Pleasant Hill, CA 94523-4446 United States (1) 925-934-9026 New Era Dentistry Kirk Youngman 520 La Gonda Way, Ste. 103 Danville, CA 94526-1741 United States (1) 925-837-3101 (1) 925-743-4143 Tri-City Medical Center Renetta Shearer 39809 Paseo Padre Pkwy. Fremont, CA 94538-2974 United States (1) 510-490-8900 Century 21 Contemporary Realty Scott Watson 40329 Paseo Padre Pkwy. Fremont, CA 94538-3524 United States (1) 510-659-0400 Murphy Dental Management Dan Murphy 525 Ondina Drive Fremont, CA 94539-3724 United States (1) 408-226-1060 (1) 408-226-1890 Export Procedures Academy Mare D. Torres 18889 W. Cavendish Dr. Castro Valley, CA 94552-1727 United States (1) 510-581-9986 (1) 510-581-0213 marcot@aol.com US Merchant Systems, Inc. Stuart Rosenbaum 39899 Balentine Dr., Ste. 210 Newark, CA 94560-5379 United States (1) 510-651-1163 (1) 510-771-2166 Joe's Carpet Service Joe Rivera PO Box 39 Port Costa, CA 94569-0039 United States (1) 510-787-2620 (1) 510-787-3463 chemfree@aol.com Fast Signs of San Ramon Sean Wise 2551 San Ramon, Valley Blvd., Ste. 113 San Ramon, CA 94583-1661 United States (1) 925-820-2202 Jerome A. Gray D.D.S. Inc. Jerome Gray 4138 Dyer St., Ste. 1 Union City, CA 94587-3975 United States (1) 510-471-1255 (1) 408-395-2623 Coachline Electric Calvin Yaden 2976 East 7th St. Oakland, CA 94601-2834 United States (1) 510-533-2512 secal@earthlink.com Fairbanks Enterprises Craig Fairbanks 5901 Christie Ave., Ste. 501 Emeryville, CA 94608-1953 United States (1) 510-655-1906 (1) 510-655-5610 Mentclair Construction & Maintenance Co. Carlo Khatchi 3871 Piedmont Ave. Piedmont, CA 94611-5378 United States (1) 510-547-2457 (1) 510-547-2467 ckhatchi@aol.com Copy Station, Inc. Peter Holtz 1970 Broadway, Ste. #SB50 Oakland, CA 94612-2224 United States (1) 510-839-0200 (1) 510-839-0495 Sipper, Ruth 3820 Magee Avenue Oakland, CA 94619-1453 United States (1) 510-530-0990 Fitzgerald, Robert 4315 Viewcrest Court Oakland, CA 94619-3714 United States Ovshinsky, Ben 2371 Virginia St., Apt. 4 Berkeley, CA 94709-1337 United States (1) 510-525-8236 (1) 510-525-8223 benovsh@msn.com Smith and Company Steve Smith 5100 Channel Ave. Richmond, CA 94804-4646 United States (1) 510-237-5986 (1) 510-232-9921 WindRiver Records Sandra James PMB #138 38 Miller Ave. Mill Valley, CA 94941-1927 United States (1) 415-924-8008 (1) 415-924-8008 info@sandrajones.com Hubbard College of Administration of Santa Clara Valley 901 Campisi Way, Ste. 380 Campbell, CA 95008 United States (1) 408-559-9370 (1) 408-559-9380 Theta Line Crowns Dental Lab Ron Lewis 1580 Winchester Blvd., Ste. 105 Campbell, CA 95008-0519 United States (1) 408-866-7666 (1) 408-379-4612 Pacific Management Consultants Marc Silber 1550 Winchester Blvd., Ste. 218 Campbell, CA 95008-0554 United States (1) 408-370-1515 (1) 408-370-0939 marc@pacificmgmt.com Just Loans Inc. Bruce Peters 901 Campisi Way, Ste. 350 Campbell, CA 95008-2349 United States (1) 408-371-9500 (1) 408-371-9504 Tile Plus David Amsalem 110 Dillon Ave. Campbell, CA 95008-3002 United States (1) 408-871-9534 Magic Box, The Donald Chamberlin 150 Gilman Ave. Campbell, CA 95008-3006 United States (1) 408-364-0264 William Jeffries Company, The George Gault 2155 South Bascom Ave., Ste. 214 Campbell, CA 95008-3279 United States (1) 408-371-5711 Six Counties Fire and Safety Tom Rigdon 843 Mc Glincey Ln Campbell, CA 95008-5406 United States (1) 408-559-6660 (1) 408-559-0816 Exectech Mike Chatelain 21760 Stevens Creek Blvd., Ste. 100 Cupertino, CA 95014-1170 United States (1) 408-253-1700 (1) 408-253-1703 Gilroy Chiropractic Center Robert Kovacs 1230 First St., Ste. 101 Gilroy, CA 95020-4723 United States (1) 408-848-3666 (1) 408-848-3667 Gary Nishimura, D.D.S. Gary Nishimura 7880 Wren Ave., Ste. B125 Gilroy, CA 95020-4984 United States (1) 408-842-2818 (1) 408-842-8982 Gray, Cindy 17399 Zena Ave. Monte Sereno, CA 95030-2256 United States (1) 510-471-1255 Charter Committee San Francisco Mike Smith 15732 Los Gatos Blvd. #200 Los Gatos, CA 95032 United States (1) 408-269-6999 (1) 408-445-0122 Smith & Associates Mike Smith 15732 Los Gatos Blvd. #200 Los Gatos, CA 95032-2504 United States (1) 408-269-6999 (1) 408-445-0122 Source Mechanical Inc. Kailash Kaushik 15425 Los Gatos Blvd., Ste. 120 Los Gatos, CA 95032-2541 United States (1) 408-358-5850 (1) 498-358-5851 sourcemech@aol.com Spinner, Jean 220 Belgatos Rd. Los Gatos, CA 95032-5011 United States (1) 408-358-1046 (1) 408-358-1086 Micro Ceramics Test Products Howard Spinner 985 University Ave., Ste. 16 Los Gatos, CA 95032-7639 United States (1) 408-395-5000 (1) 408-395-0159 Productivity Training Corp. John Ness 15900 Concord Circle, Unit 1 Morgan Hill, CA 95037-5451 United States (1) 408-776-0433 (1) 408-776-0145 David Puliafico CPA 1630 Tennant Ave. Morgan Hill, CA 95037-9564 United States (1) 408-778-1345 (1) 408-778-6045 Hyland, Jim 650 Reed St. Santa Clara, CA 95050-3010 United States (1) 408-748-0199 (1) 408-748-0160 West Coast Martial Arts Ernie Reyes 1258 Loyola Dr. Santa Clara, CA 95051-3951 United States (1) 408-984-1988 McCollum Chiropractic Duncan McCollum 1510 Seabright Ave. Santa Cruz, CA 95062-2529 United States (1) 831-459-9990 (1) 831-459-9991 Susan Booth D.D.S. Susan Booth 19000 Cox Avenue Saratoga, CA 95070-4155 United States (1) 408-257-5950 (1) 408-257-7950 Bob CAD-CAM Bob Twaalfhoven 1440 Koll Circle Ste. 106 San Jose, CA 95112-4609 United States (1) 408-436-7777 (1) 408-436-7910 World Research Inc. Michael Each 5021 Almaden Expy San Jose, CA 95118-2050 United States (1) 408-979-8230 (1) 408-979-8240 Sterling General Construction Patrick Wohner 1566 Sabina Way San Jose, CA 95118-2144 United States (1) 408-266-2036 (1) 408-723-5466 pwehner@dnai.com Advanced Medical Center Brian Coyle 1711 Branham Lane, Ste. A-10 San Jose, CA 95118-5227 United States (1) 408-264-6644 (1) 408-264-3515 drbrianc@aol.com Business Tel Deac Finn 6302 Sponson Lane San Jose, CA 95123-5619 United States (1) 408-323-0100 Sieger, Josh 5303 Elrose Ave. San Jose, CA 95124-5612 United States Quality Renovations David Mowles 5158 Alan Ave. San Jose, CA 95124-5743 United States (1) 408-265-4354 (1) 408-265-4354 Natural Design of San Jose Ron Taylor 1071 Merle Ave. San Jose, CA 95125-2324 United States (1) 408-982-0808 Successful Management Solution Suzy Stephens 1183 Cherry Ave. San Jose, CA 95125-3718 United States (1) 408-298-2129 Golden State Home Improvement Rod Selmier 2970 Neal Ave. San Jose, CA 95128-3331 United States (1) 408-241-4645 (1) 408-241-2642 6smiras@aol.com Solutionware Corporation Jon & Mari Perry 467 Saratoga Ave. #474 San Jose, CA 95129-1326 United States (1) 408-249-1529 (1) 408-278-7667 Business Office Systems Roger Fisher 8026 Lorraine Ave.. Ste. 201 Stockton, CA 95210-4224 United States (1) 209-952-2677 (1) 209-952-2684 Grant Rickey D.D.S. Grant Rickey 2000 Standiford Ave., Ste. A Modesto, CA 95350-0100 United States (1) 209-577-0777 (1) 209-577-0885 Cooper Kessel Architect Assoc. Cooper Kessel 13951-A Mono Way Sonora, CA 95370-2807 United States (1) 209-532-1123 (1) 209-532-9296 cka@mlode.com Sun Pacific Mortgage Randy Quick 2044 Goldfield Lane Santa Rosa, CA 95403-8143 United States (1) 707-578-7956 (1) 707-532-1875 Sun Pacific Mortgage Forest Tardibuono 858 Second Street Santa Rosa, CA 95404-4610 United States (1) 707-523-2099 (1) 707-523-1875 Stranathan, Don & Donna 1736 Santa Rosa Ave. Santa Rosa, CA 95404-5430 United States (1) 707-526-1583 (1) 707-526-2057 Codding, Sandra 3520 Midway Dr. Santa Rosa, CA 95405-5176 United States (1) 707-578-7795 (1) 707-545-0508 Career Connection Renata Schliemann 4832 Blank Rd. Sebastopol, CA 95472-6206 United States (1) 707-829-0961 rejens@pacbell.net Holistic Health Care Norman Zucker M.D. 2405 Burnside Rd. Sebastopol, CA 95472-9406 United States (1) 707-824-1048 D'Arezzo, James 1580 Castle Rd. Sonoma, CA 95476-4833 United States (1) 707-935-8198 darenoj@nbn.com Barton Associates Donna Barton 465 1st St. West, Ste.300 Sonoma, CA 95476-6600 United States (1) 707-996-5412 (1) 707-996-2068 gobarton@metro.net Eccles, Todd 2400 Lindberg Street Auburn, CA 95602-9061 United States (1) 530-888-6648 (1) 530-889-0521 eccles@jps.net American Alliance Always Available dba Drain Patrol Chet Eccles 2400 Lindbergh Street Auburn, CA 95603 United States (1) 530-888-8114 (1) 530-888-8157 sixtymin@foothill.net Bousfield Designs Sam Bousfield 124 Oakwood Dr., Ste. A Auburn, CA 95603-5114 United States (1) 530-885-9760 (1) 503-885-9758 samnb@jps.net Retail Technologies Int'l, Inc Mike & Carmen Mauerer 4800 Manzanita Ave., Ste. 1 Carmichael, CA 95608-0842 United States (1) 916-483-1656 (1) 916-483-2284 carmen@rti.uucp.netcom.com Dr. Michael B. Guess, D.D.S. Michael Guess 5931 Stanley Ave., Ste. #5 Carmichael, CA 95608-3846 United States (1) 916-392-5670 (1) 916-392-6968 Clean Carpet, The David Hill 1205 L. Street Davis, CA 95616-2133 United States (1) 530-308-7341 Expansion Strategies Int. Michael B. Genung 7842 Tamara Dr. Fair Oaks, CA 95628-3451 United States (1) 916-967-2330 (1) 916-967-7909 helleniciaf@ns.net Int'l Executive Technology, Inc. Rohn Walker 9915 Fair Oaks Blvd., Ste. B Fair Oaks, CA 95628-7433 United States (1) 916-962-2194 (1) 916-962-1679 Design Works Gary Keenan 8659 Dillard Rd. Wilton, CA 95693-9462 United States (1) 916-687-8171 (1) 916-687-8173 Reeg Engineering Kim Reeg 4952 Windplay Dr. #C El Dorado Hills, CA 95762-9600 United States (1) 916-933-7090 (1) 916-351-1550 Gulbrandsen, Doug 4941 Charter Road Rocklin, CA 95765-5242 United States (1) 916-804-8935 (1) 916-632-3686 dgulb@starstream.net Roy's Glass and Screens Ruth Kenworthy 1711 Del Paso Blvd. Sacramento, CA 95815-3016 United States (1) 916-925-5737 (1) 916-925-6756 Dry Cleaning Promotions Thomas Jensen 2305 Capitol Ave. Sacramento, CA 95816-5812 United States (1) 916-492-1522 (1) 916-448-9219 Reliable Document Retrieval Virginia Jensen 2305 Capital Ave. Sacramento, CA 95816-5812 United States (1) 916-448-9219 (1) 916-448-9219 jjdcp@aol.com Roper Plumbing James Roper 1264 65th St. Sacramento, CA 95819-4300 United States (1) 916-485-7693 (1) 916-485-7693 I-Meg, Inc. Charles Shinneman 10555 Old Placerville Road Sacramento, CA 95827-2503 United States (1) 916-368-4473 (1) 916-368-4490 Uptrends Mgmt. Software Inc. Patrick Lusey 3130 Foothill Blvd. Sacramento, CA 95827-2503 United States (1) 916-368-4484 (1) 916-368-4490 info@uptrends.com GMW Bob Graves 9719 Lincoln Village Dr., Ste. 500 Sacramento, CA 95827-3332 United States (1) 916-363-5000 (1) 916-363-5197 Boeger, William K. 2041 Delgado Way Sacramento, CA 95833-1414 United States (1) 916-567-1231 (1) 916-567-1326 Dawson, Brooke 1752 Park Vista Dr. Chico, CA 95928-4142 United States (1) 530-894-6840 Wunsch Chiropractic Clinic Eric & Suzanne Wunsch 414 N. Plumas St. Willows, CA 95988-2429 United States (1) 530-934-2751 (1) 530-934-8625 ewunsch@glenn.co.kiz.ca.us World Energy Resource Corp. John & Karen Atkinson 55 South Judd St., Apt. 1410 Honolulu, HI 96817-2620 United States (1) 808-521-5775 (1) 808-521-7332 Mercury Solar Myron Thompson PO Box 240471 Honolulu, HI 96824-0471 United States (1) 808-373-2257 (1) 808-373-2841 Happy Homes Properties, Inc. Greg Fox 11555 SW. Alien Blvd. Beaverton, OR 97005-4810 United States (1) 800-272-4368 (1) 503-643-6666 hometeam@happyhomes.com Happy Homes Properties, Inc. Greg Fox 11555 SW. Allen Blvd. Beaverton, OR 97005-4810 United States (1) 800-272-4368 (1) 503-643-6666 hometeam@happyhomes.com Power Trends Phil La Claire 7175 SW. 130th Ave. Beaverton, OR 97008-5165 United States (1) 503-644-9303 (1) 503-626-3165 Reflect-Shuns, Inc. Farrel La Claire 7175 SW. 130th Ave. Beaverton, OR 97008-5165 United States (1) 503-644-9303 (1) 503-626-3165 laclaire@juno.com Jeffrey Bratten D.C. Jeffrey Bratten 837 E. Powell Gresham, OR 97030-7617 United States (1) 503-660-0159 jbrat@transport.com Cascadia Eye Care Daniel Robinson 1777 SW. Roones Ferry Rd. Lake Oswego, OR 97035 United States (1) 503-635-8819 (1) 503-635-1512 Parkbridge Capital Group, Inc. Lee & Jan Meekcoms 16325 Boones Ferry Rd., Ste. 104 Lake Oswego, OR 97035-4295 United States (1) 503-519-7070 (1) 503-222-9274 Provence Fine Art Corp. Kent Gray PO Box 1516 Beaverton, OR 97075-1516 United States (1) 503-443-6033 (1) 503-443-2443 Methven, Jill 159 NW. Carmel Dundee, OR 97115-9561 United States (1) 503-537-2017 (1) 503-537-2017 La Claire, Ferry 2724 SE. Kelly Portland, OR 97202-2035 United States Hollander Consultants Larry Silver & Fred King 621 SW. Alder St., Ste. 200 Portland, OR 97205-3617 United States (1) 503-227-5404 (1) 503-221-6244 B. Hayes Custom Cabinets Bud Hayes 6315 SE. Holgate Blvd. Portland, OR 97206-3610 United States (1) 503-771-5752 (1) 503-775-4558 Tom Leach Roofing Tom Leach 2203 SE Ash St. Portland, OR 97214-1631 United States (1) 503-238-0303 (1) 503-234-3045 Trojan Manufacturing Jeff O'Meally 9810 N. Vancouver Way Portland, OR 97217-7556 United States (1) 503-285-7731 Portland Chimney Kathy Spurger 1441 SE. 122nd Ave. Portland, OR 97233-1204 United States (1) 503-231-8735 (1) 503-256-3679 Health Thru Chiropractic James Warner 3830 River Rd. Salem, OR 97303-4800 United States (1) 503-390-1144 (1) 503-390-1146 jimwarner@juno.com R.N. Collins Construction Bob Collins 300 NE. Ash Street Sheridan, OR 97378-1405 United States Heron Books Alan Larson 20750 Rock Creek Rd. Sheridan, OR 97378-9300 United States (1) 503-843-3834 Neuman, Doug 4240 Clayton Rd. Ashland, OR 97520-9746 United States C&M Labs Bob Musack 807 Kincaid Rd. Williams, OR 97544-9609 United States (1) 541-846-6292 (1) 541-846-8961 Merit Consultants, Inc. Matt Karczewski 1350 184th Ave. NE. Bellevue, WA 98008-3440 United States (1) 425-747-9206 (1) 425-747-9213 Affluence Inc ABA Norm Sherril 214 Washington Ave. N. Kent, WA 98032-4456 United States (1) 253-850-5671 (1) 253-852-6227 allcolor@ix.netcom.com National Painting Assoc. Inc. Paul Strickler 330 SW. 43rd St., Ste. 101 Renton, WA 98055-4900 United States (1) 206-772-7003 (1) 206-772-6744 Attorney at Law Gregory Marshall Maynard Building, Ste.320 119 First Ave. So. Seattle, WA 98104-3416 United States (1) 206-682-3644 (1) 206-662-6636 marshallgs@email.msn.com Schippers & Crew Lynne Hoverson 5309 Shilshole Ave. NW., Ste. 100 Seattle, WA 98107-5342 United States (1) 206-782-2325 (1) 206-782-2363 bert@schippers.com Omnitronics Bill Vineyard 760 Harrison St. Seattle, WA 98109-5108 United States (1) 206-624-4985 (1) 206-624-5610 Tasc Tech & Assembly SVC Corp. Richard Hirst 760 Harrison St. Seattle, WA 98109-5108 United States (1) 206-682-2967 (1) 206-682-4978 Video Tech Services Inc. Wayne Vokey 7908 35th Ave. SW. Seattle, WA 98126-3405 United States (1) 206-935-6326 (1) 206-935-9390 staff@videotech.com Bruning Pottery Inc. Larry & Judy Bruning 2908 6th Ave. Seattle, WA 98134-2104 United States (1) 206-623-1007 (1) 206-623-0682 Nickels, Mark PO Box 58628 Seattle, WA 98138-1628 United States (1) 206-439-0696 (1) 206-246-5321 Discovery Chiropractic Center Jeffrey Cronk 3655 34th Ave. Seattle, WA 98199-1609 United States (1) 206-283-7033 (1) 206-283-8407 Chiropractic's Clinic, The David Stedman PO Box 483 Silverdale, WA 98383-0483 United States (1) 360-692-1441 Visual-Tronics Tom Wade 14413 NE. 10th Ave., Ste. B-104 Vancouver, WA 98685-1718 United States (1) 360-576-9212 (1) 360-573-3110 Alaska Electronics Supply Debbie Jobe 350 E. International Airport Rd., Ste. 6 Anchorage, AK 99518-1215 United States (1) 907-563-3774 (1) 907-563-8385 dkjobe@aol.com Todd Sheets United States (1) 818-788-0300 Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki